L'intruse
by AntasiaMarkin
Summary: Dans un monde normal, une fille normale vivait une existence normale. Ouais, normal, quoi. Seulement, quand on a soudainement envie de gagner contre une étoile filante, ça créé des problèmes ! Et quand on est transportée dans un autre monde, au milieu d'une association criminelle, deux choix s'offre à nous : s'intégrer ou se suicider !
1. Je souhaite rencontrer l'Akatsuki

« **Bordel de merde où est-ce que j'ai foutu ce devoir à la con ?!** » s'indigna une fille

Eh ben, ça commence bien... Eva, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de narrer cette fiction là ?

[Parce que c'est ma première de Naruto et en plus de ça, tu as des comptes à me rendre. Je te rappelle que si j'ai abandonné plusieurs FanFics auparavant, c'est parce que tu ne voulait pas faire ton taff' de narratrice.]

C'est ça ouais ! Prend pas les gens pour des jambons, hein ! Tout le monde sait que c'est parce que t'as jamais d'imagination !

[Ouais, ouais... En tout cas, fais ton boulot, je me charge du mien...] Mh.

Bref, je disais. Dans ce beau – ou pas – pays nommé la France, il y avait notre personnage principal, une jeune fille de seize ans, qui avait pour la énième fois égaré son devoir de mathématiques qu'elle devait rendre la semaine passée.

«** C'est pas vrai, j'vais encore me faire passer un savon !**

**-Ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude...** soupira ce qui semblait être sa colocataire

**-Oh toi ça va hein ! Pourquoi tu viens pas m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi ?!**

**-J'arrive, j'arrive...** »

Elle commença à l'aider et – Eh ! Mais j'ai oublié qui me restait une Fiction de congé que je voulais prendre ! Salut Eva, à la prochaine FanFic !

[Quoi ?! Mais, eh, attends !]

…

[Ah ouais d'accord j'vois le genre ! Bon ben si c'est comme ça je refile le boulot de narration au personnage principal, na !]

« **Bordel de merde...**

**-Mh ?**

**-Nan rien. Foutu d'auteur à la con...** »

Je rêve ! Me refiler le boulot de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu vas trop loin Eva ! … Je sais que tu m'entends ! … Mouais... Bon, au point où j'en suis, autant me présenter.

Antasia Blake, d'origine britannique, mais française ! Otaku plus ou moins confirmée, big boss en anglais, en science et en sport mais carrément merdique en arts, musique ou français.

Je suis extrêmement tête en l'air et n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, à part quand il s'agit de trouver les cuisines – à mon plus grand bonheur – ou quelque part où je ne dois pas aller – pas à mon plus grand bonheur, cela va de soit –.

Petite, je pratiquait le judo – ou le karaté, je sais plus – mais j'ai dû arrêter à cause de la mort de mon entraîneur. Évidemment, j'ai envisagé d'en faire ailleurs mais l'école d'arts martiaux la plus proche était à deux heures de route – ouais je vis dans un trou paumé –.

Ma mère est anglaise et mon père américain, ils vivent tout deux en Amérique pour cause de nationalité. Bah ouais, sinon ils auraient emménager avec moi. J'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie avec ma grand-mère mais elle est morte elle aussi, du coup, j'ai été placée en internat qui sert apparemment aussi d'orphelinat.

So... Ben je me retrouve seule en France, avec pour seule compagnie ma colocataire, Amy, sympa mais faut pas trop lui en demander, étant une gameuse geek punk. Ouais, chelou. Mais on s'y fait vite, je vous l'assure.

Concernant mon style, j'suis plutôt « normale »... Bon, j'avoue que quelques fois, j'aime bien m'habiller en mode sarwelle-débardeur. Ça fait négligé mais on est bien dedans.

Problem number one : mes cheveux. Ô combien je donnerais pour avoir la chevelure lisse, douce, blonde et soyeuse de cette pétasse de Carla – la pute du bahut, pas besoin de retenir son nom, j'vous assure –.

J'ai des cheveux noir-de-jais indomptables. J'peux pas les attacher, la coiffure se défait tout le temps. En même temps, quand on regarde bien, mes cheveux sont quasiment les mêmes que ceux d'Amy. Ils sont tout le temps en bataille.

A l'exception des miens, ceux de ma coloc – qui est rousse à la base, ce qui explique ses tâches de rousseur – ne sont pas d'un noir naturel, mais elle laisse quand même quelques unes de ses vraies mèches rousses.

Problem number two : mon langage. Parce que ouais, j'parle comme les racailles des quartiers de Paris wesh. … Nan, en fait, si j'ai commencé à utiliser des expressions comme « wesh », « mon gars » ou « meuf » c'était pour me foutre de la gueule de ceux qui les disaient. Résultat : je les utilise dans ma vie quotidienne. Bon, à part ça, je suis un peu – beaucoup – vulgaire mais je parle comme toute personne normale.

Bon ben voilà, vous savez tout de ma vie. Maintenant, reste à savoir où j'ai foutu ce putain de devoir de maths...

« **Tss... J'en ai déjà marre de chercher...** pesta Amy

**-Traîtresse !** m'exclamai-je. **Lâcheuse ! Chochotte ! Pédale ! Tapette ! Sainte-Nitouche ! Nénet –**

**-C'est bon, on a pigé.**

**-Pff... En fait tu sais quoi, j'vais carrément dire aux pions que je suis encore malade !**

**-Anta', faut que t'arrête de mentir, ça fait déjà une semaine que tu dis que t'as la crève alors que t'as rien !**

**-Ouais mais j'vais lui dire quoi à la prof moi ?**

**-Dis-lui simplement que tu l'as paumé ton devoir. De toute façon, tu pars pour Londres, chez ton oncle, le mois prochain alors c'est pas l'image qu'elle a de toi qui va te détruire ton année scolaire.**

**-Mouais... Mais j'me sentirais mal de partir avec ça sur la conscience.**

**-Eh, fais pas ta Carla Sainte-Nitouche faux-cul, je sais très bien que t'en as rien à battre.**

**-Héhé, touché.**

**-Au fait tu – Eh ! T'as vu l'heure ?! Il est déjà onze heure vieille ! Demain, faut être debout à huit heure au plus tard si tu veux pas manquer le p'tit dèj' !**

**-Ah ouais c'est vrai... On est quel jour demain déjà ?**

**-Dimanche... Oh non, ce sera la fin du week end !**

**-Ouais... Bon ben bonne nuit, hein.**

**-Ouais, b'ne nuit.** »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre – ouais parce que nos chambres sont séparées – et moi dans la mienne. Étant donné que c'était l'été, il faisait chaud comme pas possible. J'ouvrais la fenêtre en espérant que ce soit un peu plus frais qu'à l'intérieur. Pas loupé. Ha ha ha, je suis un génie ! … So.

Je commençai à regarder les étoiles. J'aimais bien rester à fixer le ciel pendant plusieurs minutes, je trouvais que ça m'aidait à me sentir moins seule. Au bout d'un moment de contemplation, je vis une étoile filante.

Faire un vœux, hein ? Je ne sais même pas lequel faire. Le plus sage serait bien évidemment de souhaiter vivre avec mes parents. Mais je sais que même avec l'aide d'une bonne étoile ce serait impossible.

Soudain, une idée con me vint à l'esprit. Je me souvins que quand ma grand-mère est tombée malade, j'ai commencé à regarder un anime, pour faire passer le temps. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Naruto.

Je me souviens avoir regarder la Partie 1 de la série, quand le personnage principal a environ treize ans je crois. J'ai ensuite regardé le début de la Partie 2 quand elle est sortie en France mais j'ai vite trouver un autre passe-temps et je m'y suis désintéressée.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me suis souvenue de l'organisation qui était en conflit avec Konoka... euh non, Konoha, quand je regardais la Partie 2 de la série. L'Akatsuki. J'y avais pensé quand j'avais rencontré un blond aux cheveux longs à l'internat.

Il m'avait fait pensé à l'autre, là, avec ses explosions chelou... Ah, ouais, Deidara. Il est assez canon n'empêche... Deidara, hein, pas le mec. Mais bon, c'est un personnage de manga, faut pas rêver. En tout cas, l'Akatsuki serait un bon moyen de piéger cette putain d'étoile filante qui brise les rêves de millions de gens.

« **Je souhaite rencontrer l'Akatsuki.** »

Simple, et tellement intelligent, niark. Là, étoile de mes deux, je t'ai piégééééé ! Ha ha ! … So, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai sommeil moi. Bonne nuit, à demain ma victoire.

* * *

« **Putain putain putain putain putain ! Réveille-toi 'spèce de cassos !**

**-Gnh...** »

J'ouvris un œil pour le refermer aussitôt, à cause du soleil. Pourquoi diable ma colocataire braille de si bon matin ? … Bon, ok, il est 8h30, j'ai loupé le réveil, et alors ? C'est pas son problème à ce que je sache.

« **Encore cinq minutes...**

**-Nan, pas le temps, prépare tes affaires, on se casse !**

**-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!** »

Là, j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

« **Y a des mecs chelou au réfectoire ! Ils font partie de la mafia, j'en suis sûre !**

**-... Tu te fous de ma gueule là.**

**-Non, je te jure ! On a pas le temps de parler, ils sont en train de menacer tout les autres de l'internat, faut se casser j'te dis !**

**-Quoi ?! Attends, tu veux partir alors que les autres font se faire tuer ?!**

**-Ben... ouais.**

**-Mais Amy, on peut pas les laisser !**

**-Écoute, Antasia. Si on va les aider, on se fait décapiter direct, tu piges ? Si tu veux vivre, viens !**

**-... Non.**

**-Quoi ?...**

**-Je peux pas les laisser ici alors que je pars. C'est hors de question.**

**-Arrête de te prendre pour une héroïne, on n'est pas dans un jeu vidéo ou dans un manga là ! Si tu meurs, c'est pour de bon !**

**-Je le sais.**

**-... Ah là là... C'est dingue comme tu peux être têtue. Bon, je peux pas te laisser crever toute seule, je viens avec toi.**

**-Merci, Amy.** »

Je m'habillai en vitesse en prenant les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main, prit un revolver – qui appartenait à ma grand-mère autrefois – au cas où puis partit avec ma colocataire en direction du réfectoire.

«** C'est calme...** constatai-je

**-Oui, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont tous à la cantine. Les seuls qui n'y sont pas doivent être déjà partis de l'internat.**

**-Mh...**

**-Bon, sinon, c'est quoi le plan ?**

**-Il est simple : Quand ils regarderont d'un côté de la cantoche, on fera sortir l'autre moitié, et pareil pour l'autre. Après, tout le monde court.**

**-C'est foireux comme plan mais c'est d'accord.** »

Le réfectoire étant accessible sans porte, je passai ma tête dans l'entrée pour voir ce qui se passait. Là, c'était tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais.

En plein milieu du réfectoire, il y avait un groupe de dix personnes. Et ces dix personnes formaient l'Akatsuki. … Mouais, prévisible comme scénario, non ? Désolée, c'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi.

So, avec cette découverte pour le moins inattendue, je criai comme une grosse conne :

« **Putain d'étoile filante, t'as gagné, j'aurais ta peau !** »

Plus conne que ça tu meurs. Bon, évidemment, je me suis faite découverte et toute l'Akatsuki s'est tournée vers moi. Bon, plus le choix, je sortis de ma cachette, crispée comme jamais, transpirant de toutes parts. Quelque part dans le réfectoire, j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

« **Blake, espèce de débile, pourquoi tu t'es pas enfuie ?!**

**-Parce qu'il était hors de question que je vous laisse crever comme des chiens !** » répondis-je au quart de tour

Si je crève, autant le faire avec classe ! Ha ha ha hé hé hé haaan haaaan ouuuiiiiiin ! J'veux pas creveeeeeer ! Pitiéééééé !

«** J'vous en supplie m'sieur le Dieu !** fis-je entre mes dents, toujours mon sourire collé au visage

**-Dieu ?** s'étonnèrent deux de la bande, l'un avait les cheveux blanc et l'autre était roux

**-Euh... Ouais, Dieu. Vous savez, celui qu'on prie quand on a des emmerdes.**

**-Oui mais quel Dieu ?** questionnèrent les deux

**-Ben... Dieu.**

**-Oui mais... Le Dieu suprême, c'est-à-dire moi...** dit le roux

**-Ou Jashin, le Dieu Tout-Puissant ?** continua le blanc

**-Euh... **»

Alors, non seulement la situation avait prit une tournure bizarre mais en plus il fallait que je réponde à une question posée par mes ennemis... Étrangement, le roux me semblait plus rassurant que l'autre... C'est donc mieux d'être en faveur de l'albinos aux yeux mauves. Bah ouais, logique.

«** Ben, Jashin, évidemment !** m'exclamai-je, sûre de moi – ou pas –

**-Ha ha ha ! Toi, je t'aime bien !** s'écria le Jashiniste, apparemment

**-Non mais Hidan, elle a dit ça parce que t'as une tête de psychopathe, elle connaît même pas Jashin !** pesta l'autre

**-Bien sûr que si ! Pas vrai, hein ?**

**-Bah... Ouais ouais, bien sûr, même que les Jashinistes, ils sont immortels !** »

Oh mon Jashin, merci à ma mémoire qui s'est souvenue de ce personnage qu'est Hidan ! Merci à Wikipedia, par la même occasion...

« **Tu vois Pain, j'te l'avais dit !**

**-Mouais... J'suis pas convaincu.**

**-Eh, dis, petite, t'es immortelle toi aussi, non ?**

**-Euh, non, malheureusement, mes activités Jashinistes ne sont pas encore assez approfondies. **mentis-je

**-Ah, c'est fâcheux ça.**

**-O-oui...** »

Bon, déjà j'ai sympathisé avec un ennemi... C'est déjà ça de gagné. Euh, mais... Je fais quoi maintenant ? En détournant légèrement regard, j'ai pu voir quelques pensionnaires s'enfuir sans faire de bruit. Tant mieux pour eux mais moi j'suis pas sortie d'affaire.

«** Moi, elle m'inspire pas la confiance cette fille. Je dis qu'il faut la faire exploser !** déclara le blond, Deidara si je me souviens bien

**-Heiiin ?!** » m'écriai-je en sortant mon revolver et en appuyant inconsciemment sur la détente – ce qui eu l'effet de me faire reculer d'un mètre –

La balle atterrit dans l'épaule du blond qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Oh putain, tout ces regards meurtriers – à part celui de Hidan et celui d'un mec au masque orange – c'est pas bon pour moi !

« **Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde !** dis-je d'une vitesse qui m'étonnait moi même

**-Tu vas crever toi !** » s'écria Pain, si j'ai bien compris, en lançant un truc ressemblant à un couteau bizarre – un kunai, je crois que ça s'appelle –

Je l'esquivai aussi bien que le pu, c'est-à-dire en me jetant sur le côté. Il en lança un autre et je n'eu d'autre choix que de me jeter encore une fois.

La scène se reproduit plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une bourde. Un énorme bourde. Oh putain sa mère la pute, il m'a bien eu ce con ! Il a fait exprès de me faire esquiver tout ses trucs pour que je me retrouve juste devant sa petite clique.

Oh le con ! Si je l'attrape, je l'embroche ! … Chose impossible pour l'instant, vu ma situation.

«** Kisame, occupe t-en.** ordonna Pain

**-Compris.** fit le mec à la peau bleu, ressemblant à un poiscaille

-**Irk !** » fut le seul son sortant de ma bouche

Il empoigna ensuite son épée et vint la faire transpercer mon corps. Étrangement, ça faisait mal, mais sans plus. Eh ben, je croyais que la mort était plus douloureuse...

Quand il enleva son épée, je crus m'écrouler et m'éteindre à tout jamais mais non. Je restais là, debout, sans rien sentir de particulier. Les têtes que tiraient les membres de l'Akatsuki me donnaient envie de rire mais ce n'était pas trop le moment.

Je regardai là où ils regardaient tous : mon ventre, l'endroit où le poisson m'avait empalé. La plaie se cicatrisait à toute vitesse !

Le sang n'eut même pas le temps d'en sortir ! Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça. Très vite, ma tête arborait la même expression que les Akatsukiens. Bordel of shit. Mais WHAT THE FUCK à la fin ! J'suis quoi au juste, un fantôme ?! J'vois pas d'autres possibilités là !

« **Anta... sia ?...** »

C'était la voix d'Amy. Je me tournais vers elle, elle pleurait. Elle avait dû croire que j'y passerai, comme tout le monde – moi y compris – croyait. Bah nan ma vieille, je survivrai !

«** Antasia, c'est ton prénom, hein... Je crois qu'il te correspond bien... **»

Gné ? Pain approcha sa main de mon visage. Et là, le noir total, je ne vis plus rien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le décor change brusquement. Apparemment, on était dans une bâtisse abandonnée, vu la gueule des murs.

« **Tiens, on est rentrés au repaire ?** » s'étonna le poiscaille

Leur repaire ?... Attends. Oh merde, là j'suis mal !


	2. Salope d'étoile filante !

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ** Mon Dieu c'est la première fois que je les poste avec si peu de temps d'intervalle ! Bon, en même temps, ces chapitres sont beaucouop plus courts que ceux que j'écris d'habitude...**

**Bref, réponse à la review ! (ouais j'en ai eu qu'une)**

**Anon Merci pour tes compliments ! ^^ Pour savoir ce qu'elle va devenir, lis ce chapitre :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Euké... Alors, chers gens qui s'intéressent à ma vie... Vous voyez, là, je suis dans un bourbier pas possible ! Pour résumer, si vous vous souvenez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode d'avant, j'ai été téléportée dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki, dans le monde de Naruto !

Ouais ouais, l'étoile filante m'a battu, et en plus de ça, comme si c'était pas suffisant, elle m'a carrément envoyée chez mes p'tits amis les Akatsukiens. … Putain d'étoile, j'aurais ta peau ! Euh, sinon... HELP !

«** Qu – Elle aussi elle est là ?!** s'indigna Deidara

-**On dirait bien...** soupira Pain

**-Euh... Salut ?** tentai-je

-**Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?** demanda Sasori. **On la jette ?**

**-Hey !**

**-Non, on va la garder.** annonça l'autre roux

**-Quoi ?!** s'écrièrent tout les autres

-**Son pouvoir m'intéresse...**

**-Mon... pouvoir ?** fis-je. **Désolée de te décevoir mon gars mais j'ai aucun pouvoir ! J'ai été épargnée par l'épée du poiscaille parce qu'elle doit pas aller bien en ce moment, c'est tout.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu t'appelles bien Antasia, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Ouaip'. Euh mais pourquoi ?**

**-Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ton nom était étrange ?**

**-Bah... Tu sais, j'ai des parents qui sont pas foutus de m'emmener avec eux en Amérique, j'ai l'impression que tout les gens que je fréquente pendant longtemps meurent, je suis pas foutue de retrouver mon chemin même avec un GPS, j'ai une colocataire punk geek et gameuse, ma moyenne est pas logique du tout, j'ai lancé un défi à une étoile filante et j'ai une mémoire qui est égale à celles d'une centaine d'éléphants. Donc tu vois, les trucs bizarres, j'ai que ça dans ma vie, je crois que le problème de mon prénom n'est pas en tête de liste.**

**-... Très intéressant ton monologue. Mais bon, ça ne résout pas ton cas. Antasia... Tu ne fais aucun rapprochement de pouvoir par rapport à ton prénom ?**

**-... Dans Antasia, on peut supposer qu'il y a le mot d'opposition « Anti » ou même « Anta » qui pourrait venir d'« Antagoniste ».**

**-Exactement. Tu ferais le rapprochement avec un pouvoir en particulier maintenant ?**

**-... Na', sorry. En réflexion j'suis pas la plus douée.**

**-Ce n'est pas très grave, tu le découvriras plus tard. Maintenant, allons dans l'arène.**

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Une arène ? Hein ?** »

Personne ne semblait faire attention à moi d'un coup. Bon ben seule solution : les suivre. Ouais je sais, toute personne censée se serait enfuie mais j'suis bien trop conne pour y avoir pensé tout de suite.

En plus de ça, mon sens de l'orientation ne m'aurait pas aidée. Euh, tiens, d'ailleurs... Pourquoi ils ont disparu ?! Bon, soit ils se sont paumés dans leur propre piaule, soit je suis pas foutue de les suivre ! La première option me remonterait le moral, je l'avoue.

« **Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, mh ?!** s'écria une furie à la tignasse blonde

**-Ah, c'est toi. Dis, j'me suis perdue...**

**-J'avais bien remarqué, mh !**

**-Désolée, j'ai aucun sens de l'orientation...**

**-Au point de pas être foutue de suivre quelqu'un, mh ?**

**-Bah... Ouais. A la limite, je trouverai a cuisine, mais bon...**

**-Non mais quel boulet...**

**-Ah, au fait, ta blessure, que je t'ai accidentellement faite, elle te fait pas trop mal ?**

**-Si, un peu. C'était quoi cette arme dont tu t'es servie, mh ?**

**-Un revolver. Une arme très utilisée dans mon monde. Pour tirer, on se sert de balles en plomb. Normalement, elles sont censées tuer. Mais bon, j'me doute que t'es résistant.**

**-Mouais, ça fait quand même mal, mh...**

**-Ben, et tes potes, ils te soignent pas ?**

**-Tss, comme si ils avaient que ça à faire. Je sais me débrouiller seul quand même, mh !**

**-Roh, ça va ! Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout !**

**-Tu... t'inquiétais ? Alors que c'est toi qui m'a fait ça ?**

**-Ben oui, j'veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience !**

**-... T'es vraiment bizarre toi, mh.**

**-Ouais, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Bon c'est par où l'arène ?**

**-Viens, mh.** »

Je me mis à le suivre. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est le fait que le changement de monde ne me déstabilise pas tant que ça. C'est vrai, quoi, n'importe qui dans le cas semblable au mien aurait carrément piqué une crise.

En même temps, ça se comprend. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de rentrer dans mon monde le plus rapidement possible, pour retrouver Amy, déménager chez mon oncle et vivre la vie comme quelqu'un de normal ! … Ah, putain d'étoile filante ! Si seulement j'avais fait un vœu normal et –

« **On est arrivés.** »

Ah. Bon, point positif, cette fois, je m'étais pas paumée. Bref, j'entrai avec Deidara dans l'arène, les autres nous attendaient.

« **Ben alors ? On a essayé de nous fausser compagnie ?** me taquina Hidan

**-Non, elle s'est perdue.** déclara le blond

**-... Tu déconnes, là. En nous suivant, elle s'est paumée ?**

**-Ouais ben ça va, hein...** murmurai-je, gênée

**-Assez bavardé ! Mets-toi au milieu !** » m'ordonna Pain

Je le connais pas depuis longtemps mais y a des fois où j'ai envie de lui rabattre son caquet à celui-là. So, je m'exécute et croise les bras.

«** Ensuite ?** demandai-je

**-Regarde Itachi.**

**-Itachi ?...**

**-Le brun là-bas, celui qui a pas dit un mot depuis que tu le connais.** »

Ah, ouais, celui qui a des sortes de rides et qu'on dirait qu'il est vieux.

« **Itachi...** semble l'inviter le roux – qui semble d'ailleurs être le chef –

**-Oui.** – OH MON DIEU, PREMIER MOT QU'IL DÉCROCHE ! Hum, bref... – **Sharingan.** »

Gné ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Eh, attends... C'était pas les pupilles du clan Uchiwa, celui de Sasu-truc ? Si c'est ça, j'suis dans la merde, my friends. Il me fixe un bon moment sans que rien ne se passe.

J'incline ma tête vers la droite en signe d'incompréhension. Itachi fini par abandonner et ses yeux redeviennent noirs.

«** Négatif. Absolument rien ne se passe.** déclara le détenteur du Sharingan

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais...** fit le chef.** Hidan.**

**-Ouais, ouais.** soupira ce dernier en dégainant sa faux

**-Irk !** » onomatopai-je pour la deuxième fois de la journée

Le Jashiniste ne se fit pas prier et m'enfourcha carrément avec sa faux !

« **Putain que ça fait maaaal !** » me plain-je, dans l'espoir que Pain se décide à arrêter de dire à ses comparses de me charcuter

Hidan retira sa faux et la plaie qu'il avait faite se cicatrisa automatiquement. Euh, d'ailleurs, pendant que je suis en train de vérifier si je suis en un seul morceau, vous pourriez me dire pourquoi je suis devenu un putain de personnage de manga ?!

Bon, ok, je dois pas être trop moche puisque personne ne l'a fait remarquer, mais quand même ! Mon corps est devenu un dessin, merde !

« **Bon, toujours négatif...** sourit le leader du groupe, au grand étonnement des autres. **C'est bien ce que je pensais.**

**-Et à quoi tu pensais ?** demanda, curieuse apparemment, une femme aux cheveux bleus – étant la seule créature féminine dans l'Akatsuki d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle mérite d'être applaudie –

**-C'est très simple Konan, cette jeune fille n'est pas affectée par les armes ou les technique de notre monde.**

**-Comment c'est possible ?!**

**-Eh bien, venant d'un monde parallèle, elle doit sûrement être immunisée contre toutes nos attaques. A la limite, je pense qu'un kunai ou un shuriken pourraient la blesser mais pour tout le reste, elle n'a pas à s'en faire.**

**-Autrement dit, elle est comme Hidan, immortelle.**

**-Exactement, sauf qu'à mon avis, si on lui déchire les membres avec une machine de torture tout à fait classique, elle risque d'y rester. En plus de ça, je pense qu'elle n'éprouve pas le besoin d'avoir mal.**

**-Mouais, pas faux...**

**-C'est exactement ça mon cher Pain !** souri-je, même si moi-même j'ignorais que j'étais capable de ça quelques minutes auparavant

**-Mais je ne comprend pas,** dit Deidara,** le cuisinier que l'on a tué dans son monde, il est bel et bien mort, lui !**

**-Oui,** affirma le roux, **c'est pour ça que cette fille est un spécimen rare, en quelques sortes. La raison pour laquelle elle est venue ici doit être lié à ce pouvoir. Dis-moi, Antasia, sais-tu quelque chose à ce propos ?**

**-Eh bien... En fait, hier soir, j'ai vu une étoile filante, alors j'ai fait un vœu. Moi, les légendes, c'est pas mon truc, alors je croyais pas que ça allait marcher... Sauf que si.**

**-De quoi tu avais exactement fait le vœu ?**

**-J'ai exactement dit « Je souhaite rencontrer l'Akatsuki ».**

**-Eh ? Attends une minute gamine, tu viens d'un autre monde, comment tu connaissais le nom de notre organisation ?**

**-Euh... Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer mais peu importe. Je ne pense pas que ça vous aiderai. Le fait que je viens d'un autre monde suffit amplement comme explication. Mais j'ai bien dit que je souhaiter vous rencontrer, pas venir dans votre monde. Alors comment ça se fait ?**

**-... Je n'en sais rien. On y réfléchira plus tard. Rentrez tous dans vos quartiers.** »

Étrangement, je sentais qu'il mentait. Il nous cachait des choses... Eh mais attendez, je viens de réaliser un truc là.

« **Et moi, je vais où ?** paniquai-je

-**Y a plein de chambres vides dans ce repère, prends celle que tu veux. **me dit la femme

**-Ah, euh, d'accord.** »

Je n'avais pas encore d'affaire mais je n'allait pas la déranger pour ça. Je lui demanderai demain. En sortant de l'arène, j'aperçus Deidara qui me fixait. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, il a détourné la tête d'un air las puis a continué sa route. … Ma curiosité me perdra un jour.

Je commençai donc à le suivre, en toute (il)légalité. … Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que je suis une stalkeuse ou une voyeuse. Mais nan ! Il s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte, puis l'ouvrit. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il dit, sans même se retourner :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, mh ?** »

Comment il a fait pour me voir ?! A l'internat, j'étais connue pour être la plus douée pour faire le mur ! Ou même piller le frigo d'ailleurs... Mais c'est pas le sujet !

Il a dû se rendre compte de ma présence parce qu'il est ninja, c'est tout, il a aucun mérite ! … So. Je divague depuis tout à l'heure mais ça fait que je lui ai toujours pas répondu.

« **Ah, euh... C'est... Ta blessure, tu comptes la soigner, hein ?**

**-Évidemment, mh. Tu es venue seulement pour me demander ça, mh ?**

**-Euh, à la base, j'en sais rien à vrai dire. En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ta blessure. Si tu le fais toi-même, tu risques d'y rester...**

**-Ah ouais et tu proposes quoi, mh ?!** »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la manière dont il a haussé la voix me faisait peur. Je sentais que si je continuais à insister, il allait me réduire à l'état de pizza pas fraîche. Mais bon, si vous croyez que je vais abandonner, c'est mal me connaître ! Eh ouais mon petit Dei-kun, tu l'as dans l'baba !

« **Ben c'est moi qui vais te soigner !** déclarai-je après mon débat intérieur

-**Q-Quoi ?!** s'écria t-il, les yeux exorbités – ça fait bizarre de voir ça plus ou moins en vrai –

**-Bah ouais. T'as une trousse de soins non ? Allez, allonge-toi, j'vais te sortir la balle.** »

J'entrai sans sa permission dans sa chambre. Il me regarda d'abord d'un air d'incompréhension puis finit par entrer lui aussi en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ayant trouvé la trousse de secours, je la posai sur une table de chevet, et allai fermer la porte à clé. Le blond, qui était en train d'enlever son manteau complètement démodé, me regarda, encore plus surpris qu'avant.

« **Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous, mh ?!**

**-Ben, je ferme la porte.**

**-Ouais, ça j'avais compris ! Mais pourquoi, mh ?!**

**-Parce que je veux pas être dérangée pendant mon travail, cela va de soi.** »

Il me regarde bizarrement d'un coup. Mouais, j'le comprends, ça fait un peu pédophile comme attitude, mais bon. J'y peux rien. So. Quand je retournai vers le lit, je pris un tabouret pour m'asseoir à côté et prit la trousse de soins.

Étrangement, quand je sortis la pince, j'entendis des tremblements... Je levai le regard vers Deidara qui devait être en train de flipper comme il a jamais flippé. J'ironisai :

« **Eh ben ? Je sais que j'ai pas de diplôme de médecine, mais quand même ! Ça va pas être si terrible ! A part si j'ai une tête de chirurgienne clandestine ?** »

Je terminai ma phrase en attrapant son t-shirt – oui, il a enlevé son t-shirt aussi. Bah, si il veit que je soigne son épaule, il le faut bien ! – et en lui donnant. Il me regarda d'un air «** Euh mais je fais quoi avec ?** ».

Je ne lui répondis pas, il va très vite comprendre. Je mis des gants en plastique et un chiffon pour stopper l'hémorragie. Bah ouais, faut pas que mon patient crève en se vidant de son sang ! Avec la pince, je commençai à chercher la balle dans son épaule.

Très vite, le petit blondinet compris à quoi servait son t-shirt. Même en se défoulant la mâchoire dessus, il criait comme pas possible. Bon, point positif, il bougeait pas trop.

Pour moi, l'opération a semblé durait une dizaine de minutes, mais pour lui, ça a dû lui sembler durer des heures. Une fois fini, j'ai lancé la balle d'un coup sec pour avoir la classe. Bon, même si le seul témoin dans la pièce me regarde même pas, c'était drôle quand même.

J'ai ensuite recousu la plaie. Après ça, je m'essuyai mon front plein de sueur. Je regardai Deidara. Il continuait à crier, le boulet.

«** Euh... Deidara...**

**-MMMHHHH !**

**-Deidara...**

**-MMMHHHH !**

**-Deidara, c'est fini.**

**-MMHH – Hein, fini ?**

**-Oui, tu peux arrêter de crier. Et de charcuter ton t-shirt, par la même occasion.**

**-Ah. **»

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sentait très con à ce moment là. Après lui avoir sourit d'une manière aussi sincère que je le pouvais, je pris des bandages et des compresses dans la trousse pour stabiliser son bras et pour pas qu'il crève si les points de suture lâchent.

Il voulu se relever mais je l'incitai à rester allongé. Il soupira puis me demanda :

«** Pourquoi t'as voulu me soigner, mh ?**

**-Parce que je t'ai blessé. Accidentellement, certes, mais c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. C'était donc normal que je te soigne.**

**-... T'es vraiment bizarre, mh.**

**-Ouais, on me le dit souvent.**

**-... Dans ton monde, je me souviens qu'un gamin t'avait reproché d'être allée les sauver au lieu de t'enfuir. Si tu le pouvais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, mh ?**

**-J'ai des principes, mon cher. Quand ma grand-mère est morte, j'étais partie en sortie scolaire, je n'ai même pas été là pour elle, quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle. Je sais que je ne suis pas une héroïne, mais si des personnes que je connais meurent, je veux au moins être à leur côté, quitte à mourir avec eux. Si je reste en vie alors que des amis la perdent, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, alors autant crever avec eux.**

**-…**

**-Ah, pardon, j'dois te saouler à te raconter ma vie.**

**-Nan, c'est bon, t'as répondu à la question, mh.**

**-Pourquoi tu rajoutes toujours des « mh » à la fin de tes phrases ?**

**-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

**-Euh nan en fait. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je suis crevée. Cette journée a été pas mal mouvementée et j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Bonne nuit, le patient.**

**-Ouais, ouais...** »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que je sortis en refermant la porte.

« **Bon, il reste plus qu'à trouver un gîte maintenant.** »

Je commençai à marcher dans les couloirs, cherchant une quelconque chambre prête à m'accueillir. Tout d'un coup, j'ai été prise d'un vertige et me suis retenue grâce à un mur. J'ai ensuite glissé pathétiquement le long du mur pour me retrouver assise parterre. Après ça, le noir total.


	3. Ah ouais, elle est là elle

**Bon, chers lecteurs, vous savez que je vous aime, hein... Seulement, j'aimerai qu'on m'explique pourquoi sur les stat's y a marqué qu'il y a environ 45 visiteurs alors qu'il n'y a que trois personnes qui ont donné signe de vie ?! Hein ?!**

**A la limite, un Fav ou Follow m'irait, mais une review c'est encore mieux ! Alors, siouplé ! •.• :kawaiiface:**

* * *

J'essayai d'ouvrir mes yeux. Mes paupières me semblaient lourdes, très lourdes. Je réussis quand même à les ouvrir, mais en échange, un terrible mal de tête me prit. Ah putain, ma tête m'avait pas fait aussi mal depuis le lendemain de mes quinze ans !

J'ai quand même réussi à me lever pour finir à quitter mon nouvel ami le mur. Je commençai ensuite à marcher, en espérant que mon sens d'orientation déplorable me fasse aller vers les cuisines.

… Vous allez pas me croire, mais si la porte de la cuisine de mes nouveaux colocataires, c'est une porte en aluminium, je suis trop forte. So... J'ouvris donc la porte et tombai sur Itachi dégustant des céréales, Konan mangeant un croissant et faisant la vaisselle en même temps, Kisame se restaurant de... euh... un truc qui ressemble étrangement à des algues et Sasori, assis, les bras croisés, à rien faire.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait en train de parler avant mon arrivée. Eh ben, c'est joyeux dites-moi.

«** Helloooo everybodyyyy !** » m'exclamai-je, faisant sursauter une ou deux personnes dans la pièce

Les quatre me regardèrent, un sourcil levé avant de dire à l'unisson :

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est là, elle.** »

J'vois que ça fait plaisir... N'ayant pas spécialement faim et voyant que Konan n'arrivait pas tellement à faire le ménage et manger en même temps, je lui proposai de faire la vaisselle à sa place.

Elle me regarda d'abord d'un air surpris mais finit par acquiescer avec un sourire en me passant ses gants en plastique. … Bon, j'avoue, ils m'étaient un peu grand donc je devais avoir l'air d'une mongole avec, mais c'est un style, ha ha !

Ah, et, pour ceux que ça étonnerait que je sois serviable, faut pas croire, mais j'ai eu une super bonne éducation ! Ma grand-mère était autrefois issue d'une bonne famille, so... Mais bon, trouvant l'ambiance un peu pesante, sans dialogues, je décidai d'engager la conversation :

« **Dis, Konan, je suppose que c'est toi qui t'aie levée en premier. Tu sais si Deidara dort encore ?**

**-Ben, je l'ai pas croisé, donc je suppose que oui. Pourquoi ?**

**-Comme ça. Il faut qu'il bouge le moins possible, so...**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui, j'ai soigné sa blessure hier et je l'aie recousue. Puisque je suis pas médecin à la base, j'ai peur que tant que ça a pas cicatrisé normalement, les points de suture se déchirent.**

**-Tu l'as... soigné ?**

**-Ben, oui. Ça me semble normal, puisque c'est moi qui lui avait fait ça. En plus, c'était pas de mon plein gré donc c'est pas vraiment paradoxal comme réaction.**

**-... Tu es vraiment étrange.**

**-Ha ha, ouais, on me le dit souvent.**

**-D'habitude, je n'aime pas savoir la vie des gens,** intervint Sasori, **mais de quoi est faite la tienne ?**

**-L'essentiel ou les détails ?** ricanai-je

**-... L'essentiel.**

**-Antasia Blake, seize ans. Issue de deux parents étrangers du pays dans lequel je vis, ou vivais, plutôt. J'ai pratiqué le judo ou le karaté jusqu'au jour où mon professeur est mort, tué par un de ses concurrents. J'ai vécu avec ma grand-mère avant qu'elle ne meurt elle aussi. J'ai ensuite été placée dans un internat-orphelinat. Un jour, un groupe de criminels venu d'un autre monde est apparu dans le réfectoire de mon internat, d'où je devais partir un mois plus tard et j'ai été emmenée dans leur monde. Voilà, ça résume assez bien ce que j'ai vécu.**

**-T'aurais pu sauter la dernière partie,** commenta Kisame, **on la connaissait déjà...**

**-Ouais mais j'aime bien parler inutilement.**

**-Ha ha, tout le contraire d'Itachi.**

**-Ita... ? Ah ouais, l'Uchiwa.** »

Quand j'eus dit ça, un hoquet de surprise parcourut l'assistance. Un kunai se plaça alors à la vitesse de la lumière sous ma gorge. … Sincèrement, j'aurais voulu crier de toute mes forces mais je me retins pour garder au minimum ma bonne image. Un sourire vint même se placer sur mon visage.

« **Eh bien eh bien, que vous arrive t-il mon cher ?** ricanai-je

**-Comment connais-tu mon nom de famille ?** fit Itachi d'un air menaçant. **Tu es censée venir d'un autre monde.**

**-Dans mon monde, des millions de personnes sont au courant de l'existence de la famille Uchiwa. Ils sont bien évidemment aussi au courant du passé de chacun d'entre vous. Sasori, si je me souviens bien, est humain à la base mais est devenu un demi-pantin de son plein gré. Ses parents sont morts quand il était petit et pour ne pas ressentir de solitude, il les a fabriqué sous forme de pantins.** »

Un autre kunai vint se placer sous ma gorge. Finalement, je suis pas sûre que dire ça était une bonne idée, même si ma mémoire m'étonnera toujours.

J'arrêtai de faire la vaisselle – oui j'avais continué les tâches ménagères malgré le kunai sous ma gorge –, retirai les gants puis détournai la tête pour croiser le regard d'Itachi. Il activa sa pupille mais elle ne me fit rien, comme la veille.

« **Réflexe ?** » le taquinai-je

L'arme se rapprocha un peu plus de ma peau. … Y a vraiment ds fois où je devrais fermer ma gueule en fait.

« **Si tu connais mon passé,** dit l'Uchiwa d'un air étrangement amusé,** tu dois être au courant de ce que j'ai fait à mon clan. Toi aussi un membre de ta famille est mort, est-ce toi qui l'a tué ? **»

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là mais j'ai senti que j'étais en période de transe. J'ai soudainement attrapé les deux kunai avec mes mains qui ont saigné, bien évidemment, puis je les ai jetés aux extrémités de la pièce, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

Mon regard ne devait plus être exactement le même à ce moment là puisque Itachi sembla un minimum intimidé. Je sentais que mes yeux brûlaient mais je ne pouvais rien faire, mon corps ne m'obéissait même plus.

Au bout d'un moment, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde – moi y compris –, l'Uchiwa lâcha :

« **Désolé.** »

Là, j'avoue que si mon corps m'obéissait à ce moment, ma mâchoire serait allée choir le sol. Celles des autres ne se firent pas prier d'ailleurs. Le taciturne retourna ensuite à sa place et le repas reprit plus ou moins normalement.

Je voyais Konan me lancer des petits regards quelques fois mais c'était tout. Peu à peu, je repris possession de mon enveloppe charnelle en même temps que la sensation de brûlure dans mes yeux s'évanouissait.

Je sentis aussi les blessures que je m'étais faite se cicatriser. Certes, c'était moins rapide que les blessure que me faisaient l'épée de Kisame ou la faux de Hidan mais ça prenait quand même seulement une bonne minute. Une fois assurée que mes mains étaient cicatrisées, je repris les gants et continuai la vaisselle en sifflotant.

« **Sinon, Kisame,** finis-je par dire,** la prochaine fois que tu veux essayer de me tuer, tu peux choisir quelque chose d'autre qu'un épée ? Ça fait un peu trop mal je trouve.**

**-Pour tout te dire gamine, ce n'était même pas ma vraie épée. Celle que j'utilise s'appelle Samehada et elle fait beaucoup plus mal de celle qui t'a transpercée.**

**-Eh ben, moi qui pensait que j'avais vécu le pi –**

**-Saluuuuuut !** » fit soudainement une voix

Effrayée par cette intrusion soudaine, la bonne douzaine de couteaux que je m'apprêtais à ranger me glissèrent des mains. Là, j'étais dans la merde parce qu'en plus de ça je tombai, ce qui fait que les couteaux allaient me tomber sur le crâne !

Cette fois, je doute fort que je m'en sorte. Avec un dernier espoir, je me cachai la tête avec mes bras, même si je savais que j'allais y passer. … Mais étrangement, je ne sentis même pas les couteaux me toucher.

Est-ce que cette salope d'étoile filante aurait eu pitié de moi en fin de compte ? Elle m'aurait renvoyé chez moi ? … Nan, impossible, c'est trop une garce pour faire ça.

J'ouvrai prudemment les yeux pour voir une masse au-dessus de moi. Les yeux ouverts en entier, je pus reconnaître mon sauveur : Hidan. … Are you fucking kidding me, guys ?

« **Hep, gamine, tu vas pas bien, tu veux crever ou quoi ?** » sourit-il

… Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de lui répondre que c'est lui qui a un pète au casque ? … So

A mon avis, il a du se rendre compte de mon bug interne puisqu'il s'est relevé et m'a tendu la main. Après des hésitations, j'ai prit sa main pour me relever moi aussi. Il me souriait toujours, mais je ne lui rendis pas son rictus et lui demandai de se retourner.

Il le fit, en haussant les épaules puis je découvris son dos transpercé des couteaux qui m'avaient échappés. Bon, ok, ce mec est immortel et masochiste à ce que j'ai compris, mais quand même ! Je soupirai lourdement puis lui enleva une par une les lames de son corps. Une fois cela fini, je lâchai un presque inaudible :

« **Merci...**

**-Hein ? Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas entendu.** fit le blanc avec un sourire moqueur

**-Merci...** dis-je un peu plus fort

**-Quoi ?**

**-Merci, tête de pioche !**

**-Eh, doucement, c'est bon, t'énerves pas !**

**-...**

**-Bon, même si on a la même religion, gamine, je t'ai sauvé la vie, alors t'as une dette envers moi.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Ah ben ouais, c'est pas gratuit !**

**-Mais je te l'ai pas demandé, de me sauver la vie !**

**-T'aurais vraiment préféré mourir ?**

**-Ben... non, mais...**

**-Voilà, c'est réglé. Alors... Voyons voir ce que je pourrai te demander...**

**-...**

**-Ah, je sais ! L'accès à ta chambre !**

**-... Tu veux que je te passe le double des clés maintenant ?**

**-Ha ha, ouais, carrément !**

**-T'es sûr ?**

**-Ouais ouais !**

**-Vraiment maintenant ?**

**-Ouais, j'te dis !**

**-Voilà, tiens.** »

Évidemment, je ne bougeai pas. Ce bleu s'est fait avoir, niark !

« **Ben...** fit-il, les yeux exorbités

**-J'ai pas encore choisi ma piaule, tête de pioche, j'peux donc pas te donner le double. Et vu que tu les as réclamé pour maintenant, tu les aura pas !**

**-Eh...**

**-Bah ouais, j't'ai carrément niqué ta race là !** »

… Y a des fois où faut vraiment que je ferme ma gueule, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Je vois l'autre qui est en mode bug. Je ricane encore pour finalement m'asseoir autour de la table avec les autres et me servir mon petit déjeuner.

Même si j'ai pas spécialement faim, le fait de manger me redonne des forces. Quelques minutes après, Hidan sort de son blocage et vient s'asseoir en face de moi, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Ça, ça présage rien de bon... Même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que cette nuit, je vais pas pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Je me dépêche de finir mon repas pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Konan me lance :

«** Merci pour la vaisselle.**

**-... C'est normal.** » répondis-je

Je sortis ensuite de la pièce pour me balader un peu – et me trouver une chambre, accessoirement –. J'allai un peu partout, ouvrant chaque pièce que je trouvais. Un peu – beaucoup – par hasard, je trouvai le bureau de Pain.

Au début, j'ai voulu entrer pour fouiller et satisfaire ma curiosité mais mon instinct de survie m'a conseillé de ne pas entrer. Je fais TOUJOURS confiance à mon instinct de survie.

Je continuai donc mes recherches pour finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, trouver une chambre pas trop sale, avec les meubles nécessaires – y a même une salle de bain, c'trop génial –. C'est décidé, elle m'appartient !

J'attrape tout le linge – couvertures et tout le bordel – pour aller le secouer dehors. Sachant que je vais me perdre, je prend un rouleau de scotch et le traîne derrière moi pendant que je cherche la sortie.

Faut croire que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui puisque je la trouve au bout de seulement vingt minutes. Je secoue donc tout les trucs dehors. D'ailleurs, le paysage est pas mal. En fait, leur repaire soit être dans une forêt, mais genre super éclairée ! Ça rend vraiment bien...

Bon, par contre, leur bâtisse fait carrément tache comparé au paradis vert dans lequel il est. Je finis de débarrasser mes nouvelles affaires de la poussière puis je retourne dans ma chambre en suivant les lignes de scotch.

… Bon, certes, je risque de me faire engueuler par Pain ou Konan pour en avoir foutu partout mais au moins je risque pas de me perdre ! Je rentre donc dans mon nouveau gîte pour remettre tout les draps et autres à sa place.

Une fois cela fait, je commence à nettoyer les autres trucs un peu sales de la pièce. … J'ai l'air d'une bonniche à faire tout mon ménage, moi. En plus de ça, j'étais encore en train de me demander de quelle manière Hidan va me faire « payer » la manière dont je l'ai ridiculisé – oui parce que je suis sûre d'avoir vu Konan rire –.

Tout à coup, je sortis de mes pensées en entendant un « **RASSEMBLEMENT, IMMÉDIATEMENT !** » menaçant de la part de la seule présence féminine – à l'exception de moi, bien entendu –.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon super instinct de survie me dit de pas y aller... Mais bon, pas le choix, I guess. Je me rendis donc là où j'entendais les cris hystérique de la pauvre femme aux cheveux bleus.

Sur le chemin, je croisai Sasori, puis Deidara, qui a dit bonjour au roux, mais pas à moi. Bon, au moins, il m'a lancé un petit sourire, c'est déjà ça. Arrivés devant Konan, on s'arrête et je constate qu'il y a mon scotch partout... Tiens c'est bizarre, je me souviens pas avoir fait tous ces détours...

Une fois tout le monde réuni, la femme pesta :

« **QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!** »

Tout les membres semblent se concerter du regard avant que je me retrouve avec dix paires d'yeux me fixant intensément – une plus que les autres –.

« **Antasia...** fit Konan entre ses dents

**-Euh... Oui ?** hésitai-je à dire

**-Est-ce toi qui a fait ça ?**

**-Ah, euh... Euh... Copine ?...**

**-... DE CORVÉE DE MÉNAGE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ! ET RETIRE MOI TOUT ÇA !**

**-O-Oui madame...**

**-TU OSES ME TRAITER DE VIEILLE EN PLUS ?!**

**-N-Non mademoiselle !...**

**-... C'est mieux. Allez, au boulot. Les autres, rompez.**

**-Bon courage.** me sourit Pain d'un air compatissant

**-Ouais, merci...** » soupirai-je, complètement désespérée

Je commençai donc à enlever toutes les bandes de scotch que j'avais mises une ou deux heures auparavant. Le temps que je les enlève toute et que je fasse la poussière dans tout le repaire – ouais la furie m'a donné une autre tache ménagère entre-temps –, le soleil était presque couché.

Il devait être assez tard... Enfin, assez pour que j'entende au loin « **A table !** ». Attendez, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc... J'ai pas bouffé ce midi... Ça veut dire que j'ai loupé l'annonce du repas ?! Ah ouais... Je devais être en train de faire le ménage dans ma chambre à ce moment là...

So. Je partis donc vers les cuisines où je trouvai tout le monde assis, en train de manger.

« **Ah, je t'avais oubliée.** me dit Konan. **Ben, du coup, j'ai rien préparé pour toi.**

**-Hein ?...** » fis-je, sûrement totalement blanche

A ce moment, je devais faire vraiment pitié. Je crevais de faim, mes vêtements étaient sales, j'avais de la poussière dans les cheveux. La totale.

« **Wah là là, c'te tronche !** ricana Deidara

**-Je rigolais...** soupira la bleue – à ce moment je me sentis revivre –. **Assieds-toi.** »

Je ne me fis pas priée et m'assis à une des quatre places qui restaient de libre. Je me servis immédiatement de plein de choses diverses. A un moment, j'ai eu l'impression que tout le monde me regardait d'un air bizarre mais quand j'ai levé les yeux, rien.

Je haussai les épaules, finit de me servir, mangeai tout à la vitesse de la lumière puis m'exclamai-je :

« **Merci pour le repas !** »

En vrai, je disais jamais ça. Mon truc c'était plutôt « Bon appétit » AVANT le repas, mais bon... Cette façon de faire, ça me donne un petit air Japonais.

En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être naturel pour les autres parce que tout le monde avait laissé tomber ses baguettes ou ce qu'il tenait – Deidara avait même recraché toute son eau sur Sasori –.

« **Bah quoi ?** fis-je, blasée

**-Elle m'a dit merci...** murmura Konan, limite les larmes aux yeux

-**Elle lui a dit merci.** répéta Pain, ébahit

**-Ben... Ça vous semble si étrange ?** demandai-je

**-Ben... ouais, carrément.** répondit Sasori

**-Je vois... Dans ce cas, retenez ce que je vais vous dire. La pauvre Konan a travaillé dur pour pouvoir tous vous nourrir, elle travaille dur tout le jours pour ça et pour entretenir votre foutu repaire. Et aussi pour satisfaire tes désirs de sport de chambre Pain, et me contredis pas, je l'ai deviné ! Alors je pense que le minimum que vous pourriez faire, c'est la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour vous !**

**-Mais... C'est normal, non ?** fit Kisame avec l'acquiescement de tout les autres

**-Non c'est pas normal ! Vous, les hommes, vous pensez que les femmes sont de simples pantins que vous pouvez contrôler comme bon vous semble – te vexe pas Sasori, c'est pas contre toi – ! Alors que c'est nous qui souffrons le plus ! Vous imaginez pas la douleur qu'on ressent une fois par mois à cause de cette pétasse de Dame Nature ! Quand on porte le gosse que VOUS avez conçu ACCIDENTELLEMENT pendant neuf mois, et qu'à la fin, on souffre encore plus que vous si on vous arrachait les parties génitales ! Alors NON ce-n'est-pas NORMAL !**

**-...**

**-... C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. **»

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que je débarrassai mon assiette et mes couverts pour sortir de la cuisine. Avant que je parte, j'entendis la femme me dire :

« **Crois pas que c'est parce que t'as pris ma défense que je vais te supprimer ta semaine de corvée.**

**-C'était pas mon intention.** »

Il me semblai qu'elle eu un hoquet de surprise mais je partis directement après. Bon, maintenant, j'ai un plus gros problème... Comment je fais pour retrouver ma putain de chambre ?! Bon, j'ai qu'à marcher au hasard et je la trouverais bien.

* * *

Quelques dizaines de minute plus tard...

* * *

Mais putain où est-ce qu'elle est cette chambre, nom de Jashin ?! Je vous jure que si je rencontre cette étoile filante, je la découpe, je la dépèce, je la – Ah, tiens, j'suis arrivée ! Retenez bien ça : Si vous cherchez quelque chose, ne le cherchez pas !

J'entrai donc dans ma nouvelle chambre, puis me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de demander à Konan des affaires propres... Bah, j'aurais qu'à lui en demander demain. Ouais, ça fait crade, je vous l'accorde.

Je passe juste dans la salle de bain pour me passer un coup d'eau sur les cheveux et pour me mettre en tenue légère – bah ouais, j'vais pas dormir en pantalon –.

Une fois cela fait, je me jette dans mon nouveau lit, manquant – a mon humble avis – de le casser. Tiens, ça me rappelle que vu qu'on peut vraiment rien voir dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, je sais toujours pas à quoi je ressemble... Bah, je verrai demain.

En tout cas faut pas que je m'endorme tout de suite... Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, en plus d'Hidan, j'ai tout les autres mecs qui doivent vouloir ma peau ! Bon, Tobi, à la limite, j'en sais rien, mais bon... Ceux qui semblent les plus inoffensifs sont souvent les plus dangereux !

… So. Mes paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes, tellement que je n'ai pas pu les rouvrir. Puis, le noir total à nouveau.


	4. Inviter un sanglier à partager sa piaule

Je vois que mon annonce précédente a quand même eu son effet ! ... Ou pas. Mais bon, c'est vous qui décidez, hein.

Réponses aux reviews !

Raffie : C'est bon signe alors ! Il parait que le rire c'est bon pour la santé ! 8D Mais sinon, ça me fait plaisir que mon humour ne plaise pas qu'à moi xD Oui, Anta' est devenue féministe ! Parce que ouais, avec autant de mecs, y a deux possibilités : on se les fait tous, ou on devient défendatrice de la cause féménine ! Comme l'héroïne est pas une chaudasse, la deuxième option convenait mieux x3 La suite c'est pour maintenant ! 8D

Anon : Oui, je publies vite, et je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois xD Ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasse rire, parce que c'est le but ! :3 Et sinon... Ouais, elle commence à sympathiser avec eux mais pas trop quand même, même si elle s'éclate bien ! 8D (voir chapitre ci dessous) La suite maintenant !

* * *

« **Cui cui cui cui cui cui !** »

Rah... Saleté de piafs, j'aurais votre peau à vous aussi ! Personne ne me réveille sans en payer le prix – qui est assez élevé, soit dit en passant – !

So, maintenant, que je suis réveillée, autant me lever... Nan, en fait j'ai pas envie. Je me retourne dans mon lit pour être dos au mur.

J'allais essayer de retrouver le sommeil quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon visage. … Bon, soit je suis somnambule et j'ai invité un sanglier à partager ma nouvelle piaule, soit quelqu'un s'est introduit délibérément dans ma chambre... Je sais pas laquelle des deux options me rassure le plus.

Bon, évidemment, sur le coup de la surprise, j'ouvre les yeux à une vitesse que je ne m'aurais pas cru capable d'atteindre. … Bordel of shit ! C'est quoi ça ?! Ah, c'est Hidan. … Oh putain, alerte ultra méga rouge là !

J'ai un énorme hoquet de surprise en frôlant la crise cardiaque. Je me redresse vivement pour faire face au large rictus que le Jashiniste arbore sur sa tête d'Italien. … J'ai juste envie de l'étriper, mais ça ne lui ferai que du plaisir, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche à faire...

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** finis-je par m'exclamer

-**Ben, je t'avais demandé l'accès à ta chambre et t'as refusé donc je trouve un moyen de le faire de moi-même!** répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même

**-Mais 'spèce de malade ! Voyeur, pervers !**

**-Eh, c'est bon, calme-toi... Je venais aussi te dire que Konan veut de parler.**

**-... Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?**

**-Aucune idée. En tout cas, ce que t'as dis a été efficace. Tout le monde s'est mis à faire les tâches ménagères, c'est même Pain qui a préparé le petit déjeuner ! Mais bon, évidemment, moi, je me laisse pas atteindre par des paroles... Parce que le fait de me faire arracher les –**

**-Oui, c'est bon, j'pense que j'ai compris masochiste-man !**

**-... Hin.** »

Il soupire puis s'assoit sur la chaise, dans le coin de la pièce. Oh mais j'y pense ! Niark niark niark... Une idée tordue vient de traverser mon esprit.

Je me lève, sortant des couvertures. Il me regarde, d'abord surpris, puis sourit de manière perverse. Ah... Si tu savais ce que je vais te faire mon pauvre... Mwa ha ha ha ha ha – Hum, so.

Je m'avance vers lui puis m'assied sur ses jambes. Il ricane puis me rapproche de lui. Quant à moi, j'approche ma main de son entre-jambe. Il a d'abord un frisson mais approche son visage du mien, plus qu'intéressé. Je sens qu'un rictus sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres.

D'un seul coup, je lui donne un coup dans les parties génitales. Il eu un léger cri de douleur. Eh ouais, même si il aime bien la douleur, ça, il devrait pas s'en remettre immédiatement. Je me lève ensuite de ses jambes, pour le voir s'écrouler parterre, se tenant fermement les parties.

« **Si tu es encore là quand je ressors de la salle de bain, je t'assure que je te les arrache et te les fait bouffer, c'est bien compris ?** »

A mon avis, il a dû comprendre puisqu'il n'a rien dit. Je rentre donc dans la dite salle de bain mentionnée ci-dessus puis remets mes vêtements. Je sors ensuite et ne vois personne.

Bon, il a dû comprendre la leçon... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Quand j'eus refermé la porte derrière moi, je sentis qu'on m'agrippait à la taille. Bon, qui d'autre que ce cher Hidan pourrait faire ça ? … Le sanglier que j'ai hébergé ?

Non, plus sérieusement, là, je suis dans la merde. J'ai même pas eu le temps de me retourner qu'il m'a plaqué contre le lit, me tenant mes deux bras – et mes deux jambes aussi, pour que je ne le castre pas une seconde fois –.

« **Bon, voyons où en était...** ricana t-il, sachant que ça m'énervait encore plus

-**T'as intérêt à me lâcher tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien.** le menaçai-je, les dents serrées

**-Ouh là là, j'ai trop peur !** »

Je sais que je ne lui faisais pas beaucoup d'effet, mais le tout c'était d'essayer. Cependant, je commençai à trouver la situation très risquée quand il s'approcha d'un peu trop près à mon goût. Oh le con, il va quand même pas...

Putain, non, j'ai pas envie que ce soit lui qui me vole mon premier baiser, bordel of shit ! … Oui, c'est peut-être peu croyable mais j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, garçon fille ou animal, ça vous pose un problème ?!

Euh bon, je m'ferais une petite joute verbale avec vous plus tard, parce que là, je suis pas en très bonne posture ! Au moment où il allait atteindre mes lèvres, je tournai rapidement la tête sur le côté, en signe de refus total.

Il a dû apprécier moyennement ce geste puisqu'il me prit par le crâne, pour que ma tête reprenne sa place initiale. Il sourit, puis s'approcha à nouveau dangereusement de moi.

Mais, à mon plus grand bonheur, il ne fit qu'effleurer mes lèvres avant de se redresser, défaire sa prise sur tout mes membres, puis lâcher :

« **Je blaguais. En tout cas, ça a pu confirmer ce que je pensais, t'es vierge et tes lèvres aussi ! Ha ha, j'aurais jamais cru !**

**-...**

**-Bah quoi, fais pas cette tête, c'est la vérité non ?** »

Je ne lui répondis pas puis me levai du lit pour sortir de ma chambre, d'assez mauvais poil. Le blanc sembla rire un petit peu avant de me suivre.

… Bon, certes, il avait faillit partir quand il a vu que ça faisait apparemment trois fois qu'on passait devant la chambre d'Itachi mais au bout d'un moment, on est enfin arrivés aux cuisines. En entrant, j'entendis Konan me dire :

« **Ah, vous voilà enfin !**

**-Ouais...** fis-je entre mes dents

**-Oulah ! Ça s'est pas très bien passé à ce que je vois. Mouais, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Hidan était pas la personne la mieux qualifiée...**

**-Hey !** se révolta le susnommé

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?** »

Je ne répondis pas, une nouvelle fois.

« **Qu'est-ce que je lui ai pas fait, plutôt !** dit-il

**-Ferme-la un peu.** » lui ordonnai-je sèchement

Il semblait avoir compris, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il ne dit plus rien, faisant un tête bizarre. Mais bon, Hidan qui obéit c'est trop beau pour être vrai...

« **Ouh mais c'est que j'ai touché un point sensible tout à l'heure !** » sourit-il

Soudainement, comme la veille, mon corps n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Je pris – contre mon gré – Hidan par le col puis pesta :

«** T'as intérêt à te la fermer tout de suite sinon je te ferais vivre des souffrances que même un masochiste comme toi ne pourrait pas supporter !** »

Sentant mes pupilles brûler, encore une fois, je fis de mon mieux pour desserrer ma prise sur lui et me calmer. Une fois assurée que je pouvais bouger à ma guise, je posai mon regard sur l'albinos qui affichait une tête semi-surprise semi-effrayée. Il lâcha ensuite :

«** Désolé.** »

… Bon, ok, soit ils sont devenus fous, soit ce qu'il se passe depuis le début n'est qu'un rêve dont je vais bientôt me réveiller. … Pitié, faites que ce soit la deuxième option ! Bon, en tout cas, la seule chose que je fis face à cette déclaration, c'est de répondre :

« **C'est bon, c'est moi.** »

… M'kaaayyy ! Tout va bien ! … Nan mais franchement, en temps normal, j'aurais rien dit ou alors j'aurais dit un truc du genre « Ouais, tu fais bien d'être désolé. », mais là, je réagis comme une soumise ! Faut vraiment que je me reprenne !

… So. Je finis par aller m'asseoir à côté de Sasori, qui ne daigna même pas m'accorder un regard. Hidan s'installa ensuite, mais cette fois, loin de moi. Bah, c'est pas plus mal.

« **De quoi tu voulais me parler ?** demandai-je à Konan en me servant de diverses choses

**-Ah, oui.** se reprit-elle.** Je sais que tu voulais m'en parler mais que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps. Ça te dirait d'aller en ville pour aller t'acheter des affaires ? **»

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. M'acheter des affaires ? Pourquoi diable ferait-elle cela ? Suis-je vraiment face à la même femme qui m'a condamnée à une semaine de nettoyage la veille ?

… Naaaaan, c'est pas possible. Ou alors ses petites affaires avec le boss l'a fait mettre de bonne humeur. Mouais, c'est plus probable.

« **Ah, euh...** finis-je par dire. **Oui, bien sûr ! C'est très gentil de ta part.**

**-Bah, c'est normal !** sourit-elle. **Tu m'as été d'une grande aide hier, j'te jure, ils étaient tous super intéressés au ménage d'un coup ! **»

Elle se pencha un peu dans ma direction puis me murmura :

« **Pain a même pas rechigné quand je lui ai dit qu'il était de plus en plus mauvais au lit ! **»

Ça a pris le temps pour que l'information arrive à mon cerveau mais j'ai finalement éclaté d'un rire franc, long et pas vraiment élégant. En fait, on aurait plus dit des bruits d'animaux bizarres que des rires, mais bon...

Les autres personnes dans la pièce – à part Sasori – me regardaient avec de gros yeux, sans doutes n'avaient-ils pas entendu ce que la bleue venait de me dire. Voir leur tête me faisait rire encore plus.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, je finis par me calmer en essuyant les larmes de rire qui s'étaient formées au coin de mes yeux. Franchement, Pain qui se fait rabaisser, c'est drôle ! Mais en plus de ça, imaginer sa réaction face ce type de remarque, à mon avis, ça aurait de quoi faire rire Itachi Uchiwa en personne !

« **Oh, et c'est pas tout, j'ai plein d'autre choses à te raconter !** me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Mais je les garde pour plus tard.**

**-Rah, dommage !** » répondis-je, un sourire sans doute très con collé au visage

Je continuai de discuter un peu avec elle, puis j'ai essayé d'aborder Sasori, mais il n'a sortit que des sons, pas de réels mots. … Je crois que les remarques sur son passé que j'ai fait hier l'ont touché, visiblement.

D'un côté, je me sens un peu coupable, parce que je ne l'ai choisi que comme exemple. Ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur Kisame ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais bon.

Je finis mon repas, le mit dans l'évier puis incitai Konan à en faire de même, pour que l'on parte le plus tôt possible. Elle « m'obéit », en taquinant les garçons d'une façon assez cruelle :

« **Je compte sur vous pour la vaisselle !** »

Ah, on dirait que j'ai formé une féministe ! Ça me remonte le moral, je dois dire.

«** Au fait,** me dit-elle, **je vais te prêter des sous-vêtements, pour que tu puisses te doucher. Je te passerai aussi quelques vêtements que j'ai en rab. Bon, ne t'attends pas à des fringues de mode, ou qu'ils soient à ta taille, hein.**

**-C'est déjà beaucoup, merci.**

**-Je t'en prie.**

**-On va à quel village au fait ?**

**-A Oto, le village caché du son.**

**-Le village caché du son ? Trois de leurs ninjas n'ont pas participé à l'examen des Chûnins sous les ordres d'Orochimaru ?** »

Konan s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux exorbités.

«** Tu connais... Orochimaru ?...**

**-Bien sûr, comme je connais Sasu-machin chose, le frère d'Itachi, Naruto, l'hôte du démon renard et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Je l'ai déjà dit, dans mon monde, le vôtre n'a aucun secret pour nous. Bon, certes, je suis pas la plus renseignée sur ce sujet mais je connais quelques trucs.**

**-... Je vois. Quant à ta question, je ne pourrais pas y répondre. Cependant, ce pays, autrefois dirigé par Orochimaru, est devenu indépendant à présent. Il est plus ou moins paisible et est réputé pour sa musique, ses chanteurs, ses fêtes et tout le reste. Oui, après son départ, c'est devenu un pays bien animé et tranquille...**

**-... **»

Je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose... Le scénario est différent de l'original. Si je me souviens bien, Tobi n'est censé arrivé qu'après la mort de Sasori, pour le remplacer, et Orochimaru devait faire partie de l'Akatsuki.

Je me souviens aussi qu'à un moment, le frère d'Uchiwa devait rejoindre Aka'... Aucun de ces événements ne se passeront alors ?! Enfin, pour Saso', c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais du coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer... Rien de pire que sur le scénario original, j'espère.

So, je divague mais je n'avais même pas remarqué que l'on s'était arrêtées dans une sorte de buanderie. Après quelques minutes de fouilles, Konan me tend ce qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle me donnerait un peu plus tôt, je la remercie, puis, remarquant que ma chambre est juste à côté, je file dans la salle de bain pour me laver et mettre le tout.

Bah, finalement, j'ai pas trop l'air d'une mongole. Certes, le t-shirt qu'elle m'a passé m'est un peu grand, mais ça fait genre tunique, ça me donne un genre. En plus de ça, avec le pantalon qui – a mon avis – lui servait de short un peu long, me sert carrément de pantacourt.

Avec mes cheveux rebelles, j'dois avoir carrément l'air d'un mec ! So, je sors de la pièce, puis de ma chambre, pour rejoindre la femme. Quand elle me vit, elle eut un petit sourire puis me dit :

« **Le miroir dans ta chambre ne doit pas être en bon état. Tu veux voir à quoi tu ressembles ?** »

Elle lit dans mes pensées. So, je hoche la tête, négligemment puis elle me montre un miroir dans son espèce de buanderie. Attention, moment EPIC, mes amis...

Je me regarde et – OH GOD. Même avec les vêtements trop grands, j'suis une vraie bombasse ! 'tain, ça m'étonne pas qu'Hidan ait voulu me quasi-violer, j'suis carrément trop bonne en fait ! … Antasia, et si fermais un peu ta gueule pour changer ? Mouais, bonne idée, moi-même.

N'empêche que j'suis canon ! Bon, seul défaut, mes yeux vert sapin – que j'adorais, soit dit en passant – ont été échangés contre des pupilles grises ternes. … Bah, si y a que ça, comme défaut, je saurais m'y faire.

Je termine ma contemplation avec un sourire, puis me tourne vers ma récente colocataire en m'écriant :

« **On peut y aller !**

**-Ah, attends,** me prévint-elle,** faut d'abord que je demande de l'argent au gérant du fric ! Bon, le connaissant, il va pas nous en passer beaucoup, mais ce sera déjà mieux que rien... **»

On file donc en direction du salon où il y a maintenant tout les garçons. Certains, en me voyant, sursautèrent, d'autres reculèrent. Il n'y a que mon albinos pas préféré du tout qui me lance :

« **Eh ben, j'dois dire que même des fringues de rab te rendent sexy !** »

… Bon, ok, là il me cherche. Mais bon, je suppose que pour lui la pire souffrance qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est de réfléchir. Du coup, je lui lance, avec un air rayonnant :

« **Son of bitch !** »

Avec mon sourire, il ne doit pas détecter mon intention dans cette phrase. Il n'a pas dû comprendre mes paroles, les ayant prononcées en anglais, dans ma langue natale. Surtout que dans ce monde, ils parlent tous la même langue, et c'est pas l'anglais.

« **Ça veut dire quoi ?** demanda t-il, un sourcil levé

**-A toi de trouver.** ris-je d'une voix cristalline que je ne me serais pas cru capable

**-Ouais mais... nan, j'ai pas envie.**

**-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je mets quelque chose en jeu !**

**-Ah oui ?**

**-Si tu réussis à trouver ce que mes paroles veulent dire, tu gagnes ma virginité.** »

A ce moment, je crus entendre Pain recracher son café sur Sasori. … Pauvre gars. T'as mon soutien Saso-kun !

«** ... Nan, sérieux ?!** s'écria le Jashiniste

**-Eh oui.**

**-Oh là là, ça doit être super compliqué ton truc alors !**

**-Peut-être... ou peut-être pas.** »

Évidemment que oui, tête de pioche. Sinon, j'aurais jamais mis le peu d'innocence qui me reste en jeu.

« **Okay, j'accepte ton défi !** s'exclama t-il. **Prépare-toi bien psychologiquement !**

**-Oui oui !** » chantonnai-je

Je suivis ensuite Konan qui me fit un clin d'œil, ayant compris mes arrières-pensées. Elle s'approcha d'un mec que j'avais pas vraiment encore vu : Kakuzu. … Comment je sais comment qu'il s'appelle ? Simple, la femme lui a dit :

« **Kakuzu, j'ai besoin d'argent !** »

L'autre semble grimacer.

« **Combien ?**

**-Assez pour acheter des fringues !**

**-Mais t'en as déjà plein !**

**-Pas tellement... Mais c'est pas pour moi.** »

Le bronzé me regarde, puis soupire en lui tendant quelques billets.

« **T'as pas intérêt à m'en redemander d'autres ce mois-ci.**

**-Oui oui, t'en fait pas !**

**-Et toi...** »

Euh... Oui ?

« **Tiens.** »

Il me tend deux ou trois billets. … Bon, ok, je me doute que ça fait pas beaucoup, mais radin comme il a l'air, je suis sûr que c'est un effort surhumain.

« **Considère ça comme cadeau de bienvenue.** »

J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire, puis en profite pour l'embrasser SUR LA JOUE, OKAY, ON SE CALME ! ON SE CALME ! … So.

Je tourne légèrement le regard pour apercevoir tous les membres en mode « **OH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!** ». Quand je dis tous les membres, ça inclut les asociales, les poissons, les plantes, les masqués, les piercingés et tout le reste.

Déjà, ils ont dû être étonnés par le fait que le radin donne du fric en plus, mais le fait que je le remercie en l'embrassant – SUR LA JOUE –, ça a aussi eu son petit effet, je pense.

Je rigole un petit peu, puis sort de la pièce avec Konan qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux en félicitations. On sort ensuite de la vieille bâtisse, puis commençons notre route vers Oto.

* * *

Juste, je vous annonce que le chapitre suivant sera court, beaucoup plus court, mais c'est parce que à la base, j'étais censé le coller à la suite de celui-là, mais ça aurait prit trop de temps pour le sortir, donc voilà ! D'autant plus que j'aurais pu sortir ce chapitre hier mais j'ai commencé à faire l'opening de cette fiction, donc j'avais pas avancé sur ce chap' ! Mais promis, la suite c'est demain !

**Allez, ciao mes Rainbow Cookies ! J'vous aime !**


	5. Hidan est puceau ! - Oh God

**Voilààààà ! Bon, finalement, ce chapitre est plus long que prévu ! Mais bon, c'est pas pour vous déplaire je suppose !**

**Bref, vu que j'ai eu aucune review, je vous laisse lire !**

**(Ah, et si vous voulez, une image d'Antasia est maintenant disponible sur mon profil)**

* * *

Bon, récapitulons le chapitre précédent... Je venais de commencer, avec Konan, mon voyage vers Oto pour m'acheter des fringues et d'autres affaires nécessaires dans la vie de tout les jours.

Ça devait faire une trentaine de minutes que l'on était parties, et pour l'instant, le trajet se faisait sans encombres. On était en train de mangées des sandwichs qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

C'est dingue comme elle cuisine bien n'empêche ! Bon, en même temps, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais mangé que de la bouffe industrielle alors bon...

Quand j'eus fini mon repas, elle me tendit une pomme que je pris en la remerciant, toute sourire. C'est dingue comme mon humeur pouvait vite changer !

Il y a quelques heures à peine, j'étais horriblement furieuse contre Hidan, au point de vouloir lui arraché ses bijoux de famille à la scie sauteuse, mais maintenant, je rigolais avec Koko – nouveau surnom, j'ai bien en donner aux gens – sur tout et n'importe quoi.

« **Ah, au fait,** lui dis-je,** après que je sois partie hier, comment ça s'est passé ?**

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai.** rigola t-elle.** Quand t'es sortie des cuisines, tout les garçons se sont regardés, et après ils ont posé leur regard sur leurs parties. Bon, Sasori, lui l'a pas fait, je me demande même si il en a encore... Mais c'est pas le sujet. Pain m'a ensuite regardé, on aurait dit qu'il me suppliait et me demandait pardon à la fois, c'était vraiment trop drôle !**

**-Rien que d'imaginer sa tête c'est tordant !**

**-Oh, mais c'est pas tout ! Quand j'ai fini de manger, j'allais débarrasser mon assiette pour la laver, mais Deidara s'est placé à la vitesse devant moi pour me prendre toute la vaisselle puis a commencé à tout nettoyer ! Sasori l'a aidé à essuyer les couverts et tout le reste. Kisame, lui, a nettoyer la table avec une éponge tandis que Itachi a fait la poussière un peu partout ! Bon, en gros, ils se sont tous activés, sauf Hidan. Lui, il est resté affalé dans un fauteuil, à lire un livre. C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyé te réveiller ce matin, c'est parce qu'il avait fait aucun effort la veille. Désolée si ça s'est mal passé.**

**-Bah, c'est rien.**

**-Dis... Il t'a fait quoi au juste ? **»

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues puis détournai vivement la tête.

« **Je vois.** ricana t-elle. **C'est vrai qu'il est pas vraiment du genre romantique lui... Et pourtant, il est encore puceau ! Ha ha, ça me fait marrer !**

**-Il est... Nan, tu te fous de ma gueule, là.**

**-Non non ! En plus, Kakuzu nous a confié – bon, il était bourré, ok, mais bon – je cite : « En plus, ce foutu Jashiniste, il joue trop les Don Juan alors qu'il a jamais embrassé qui que ce soit ! » ! Quand il nous a dit ça, on en revenait pas !**

**-... Oh god.** »

… Que dire de plus ? J'avoue que j'aurais envie de retourner au repaire pour me foutre de la gueule de ce putain d'albinos, mais il fallait que je me retienne. Rien que de savoir qu'il est « comme moi », si je puis dire, qu'il est jamais passé à l'acte, ça me fait rire !

Bon, j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai joué un peu avec lui ce matin, mais c'était à des fins purement stratégiques ! Ça doit être pour ça qu'il m'a pas embrassée... Ha ha ha, le crétin ! Tiens, je vais l'appeler « puceau » maintenant ! Niark niark niark.

« **Toi, tu prépares quelque chose...** sourit Konan

**-Ha ha ha !** » me contentai-je de rire

On marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes de plus avant d'apercevoir le village.

« **Ouah, c'est grand !** m'exclamai-je

**-Bof, c'est un des villages les plus petits...**

**-Quand même !** »

On continua donc notre route jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée du village. Arrivée à la grande arche , les deux gardes nous barrèrent la route. Je ne comprends pas, la jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas mit son manteau, elle ne pouvait pas être reconnue...

« **Halte,** dit l'un des deux gardes, qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

**-Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous venons ici faire escale et nous réapprovisionner.** dit Konan

**-Sauf votre respect madame, je doute fort que vous puissiez voyagez avec ce jeun garçon.** »

Konan sembla quelques peu étonnée, se tourna vers moi, puis regarda les gardes avec un sourire déformé. … Attendez, c'est moi le jeune garçon dont ils parlent ?! Mais je suis une fille, bordel ! UNEUH FILLEUH ! Avec un vagin, de la poitrine et tout le reste. J'ai pas des billes dans le calbute moi !

« **Mais je suis une fille !** protestai-je. **J'suis pas un mec !**

**-Ah... Autant pour moi.** fit le garde, foudroyant son collègue du regard quand celui-ci rit.** Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas voyager, c'est impossible.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Eh bien, tu es trop jeune !**

**-... J'ai seize ans, m'sieur.** »

Bon, soit ce type est bigleux, soit je peux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute – il est vrai que je ne fais pas trop jeune femme avec des vêtements trop grands et mon air négligé –.

« **C'est une jeune fille que j'ai trouvé au dernier village où j'ai fait escale, elle vivait dans la rue.** mentit la bleue. **Je n'avais que ces vêtements à lui donner, c'est pour cela que nous venons en acheter ici. Je l'hébergerai chez moi quand je serais de retour à Ame, mon village.**

**-Je vois, veuillez pardonner ma méfiance et mes maintes méprises. En ce moment, il y a beaucoup de mercenaires qui rôdent. Je vous en prie, passez. Bienvenue à Oto !**

**-Merci bien, monsieur.** »

On passa donc l'arche. Je fis un petit signe de mai aux gardes en guise d'au revoir, parce qu'il faut le dire, même si il y en a un qui est bigleux, ils sont plutôt sympas et polis.

« **On va où d'abord ?** demandai-je à la femme à mes côtés

**-On va d'abord t'acheter tes vêtements.** dit-elle en regardant devant elle, puis en me regardant – elle eut un rire à ce moment là –

**-... Ouais. **»

Elle entra d'abord dans la première boutique qu'elle vu, regarda quelques trucs rapidement, puis me traîna immédiatement vers la sortie. Voyant mon air d'incompréhension, elle m'expliqua :

« **Trop cher.** »

Ah. Oui, j'avais pas pensé à ce problème. Avec le peu d'argent que Kakuzu nous avait passé, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait pas se prendre grand chose... On fit plusieurs boutiques, mais soit y avait rien qui me plaisait, soit y avait pas ma taille, soit c'était trop cher.

A un moment, Konan s'arrêta devant une boutique, trouvant son nom assez accrocheur : « Au paradis de la Kunoichi ». … Bon, soit, elle avait changé l'idée de m'habiller normalement et avait opté pour une tenue plus adaptée à ce monde. Je comprends sa réaction.

Mais pourquoi elle est entrée alors que la vendeuse avait l'air d'une vieille femme de quatre-vingt balais ?! … Oui, vous l'aurez compris, les vieilles peaux respirent pas DU TOUT la confiance – enfin, selon moi –.

So, je fais un brève signe de tête en signe de bonjour, la dame me le rend. Pas bavarde, hein ? Elle remonte déjà un peu dans mon estime. Ce qui m'énerve le plus chez les personnes âgées, c'est qu'elles parlent trop. Là, au moins, avec celle-là, on risque d'être tranquilles.

Konan parcourut un peu tout les vêtements. Il y en avait des ternes, des colorés, des simples, des stylisés. Il y avait un peu de tout. En plus, à mon avis, si la compagne de Pain est restée, c'est parce que ça devait pas être trop cher.

Pendant que mon accompagnatrice chercher les fringues, je me mis à regarder les armes. Il y en avait pas mal. Bon, certes, la chose qui me déstabilisait le plus, c'était qu'elles se vendent comme ça, comme chez l'épicier du coin de la rue, alors que dans mon monde, ben, c'est illégal.

Mon regard s'arrête sur une épée. Ce n'était pas un katana, mais bel et bien une lame occidentale. Je ne saurais pas la décrire, mais elle était absolument magnifique.

«** Elle te plaît ?** »

C'était la vieille femme qui venait de parler. Je la regardai, un peu hébétée, puis finit par acquiescer.

« **Elle vient de loin. Ça fait huit ans que je l'ai trouvée. Elle est descendue du ciel, un soir où les étoiles traversaient le ciel.**

**-Les étoiles... traversaient le ciel ?**

**-Oui, c'est un événement qui se passe tous les quatre ans.**

**-Ce ne serait pas... des étoiles filantes ?**

**-Ah, peut-être. Personne ne sait ce que c'est réellement, mais on dit que ça exauce tous les vœux. La plus récente traversées de ces étoiles, c'était il y a deux ou trois jours, je crois.**

**-Eh...** »

Là, j'eus un blocage. Ça correspondait avec mon arrivée dans ce monde. C'était donc bien à cause de cette garce d'étoile filante que j'étais ici ! Rah, la salope ! Si je l'attrape, je –

«** Tu viens de très loin, toi aussi, non ?**

**-Ah, euh... Oui, en effet.**

**-... Tu sais, j'aimerais bien te donner cette épée, mais elle porte malheur. Le premier et dernier qui a possédé cette lame a disparu sans laisser de traces... Tout ce que l'on a retrouvé, c'est l'épée. Je n'ai pas envie que ça t'arrive à toi aussi.**

**-Bah, vous savez, au point où j'en suis, même le pire des porte-malheur n'aggraverait pas mon cas.**

**-C'est si terrible ?**

**-Ha ha, ouais.** »

Elle marqua une pause, soupira puis retourna derrière son comptoir, le regard dans le vide. … Elle était pas si méchante, juste étrange.

«** Eh, Antasia !**

**-Mh ?**

**-Regarde !** »

Konan me montra un truc ressemblant à une tenue des chevaliers du zodiaque version féminine et livide. … Bon, question goût, elle est pas géniale ma nouvelle amie. Mais bon, pour pas faire impolie, je lui répondis :

« **Je vais l'essayer.** »

Et j'eus bien raison. L'ensemble qu'elle m'avait prit m'allait juste à merveille. Finalement, mes yeux gris sont pas si terribles, ils me mettent même en valeur. Je sortis de la cabine pour montrer le résultat à la bleue. Quand elle me vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« **T'as vraiment trop la classe là-dedans !** s'écria t-elle

**-Ah, euh, merci... Konan.**

**-Franchement, dire que Pain me reproche de n'avoir aucun goût vestimentaire !** »

J'ai faillit lui répondre « **Ben, il a pas vraiment tord...** » mais je gardai ça pour moi.

« **C'est vrai que c'est joli Konan, mais ça fait pas très discret...**

**-Bah, ça, on s'en fiche ! Dans ce monde, plus on te remarque, plus les gens pensent que tu es importante, alors...** »

Bizarre, la logique ici... Mais bon. Je finis par acquiescer vivement, puis elle partit en direction des armes. Elle prit beaucoup de kunai et de shuriken, d'autres armes diverses, puis emmena le tout vers la vieille femme.

«** Vingt-deux cinquante.** dit la susnommée

**-Seulement ?!** s'étonna Konan

**-Je vous fais un prix.**

**-Mais...**

**-Allons, allons, ce travail, ce n'est que du supplémentaire, je gagne assez ma retraite.**

**-Euh... eh bien, merci. **»

Elle prit les sacs puis se dirigea vers la sortie. On lança un «** A bientôt ! **» syncro puis partit de la boutique.

« **Bon,** dit la bleue, **vêtements, c'est fait. Maintenant, on passe à la bouffe. **»

On s'arrêta à un marché puis elle prit un peu de tout. … Je priais intérieurement pour que son repas ne soit pas un mélange de tout parce que je sens que je ne suis pas trop fan des nouilles-citron-bœuf-caramel-curry-haricots verts...

Bon, so, quand elle eut fini ses emplettes, on passa vivement dans une boutique pour me prendre des sous-vêtement. Quand on sortit, le soleil était en train de se coucher.

« **Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un coup ?** me proposa t-elle. **Il nous reste bien assez d'argent.**

**-Si tu veux. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.** »

On fit le tour de la ville, mais aucun bar ou restaurant n'était ouvert.

« **Tiens, c'est bizarre. **» constata t-elle

On cherchait, cherchait, mais ne trouvait rien. … Bon, finalement, on trouva un bar d'ouvert mais... Comment vous dire ? Ah, oui. C'est. Un. Putain. De. Bar. De. POLE DANCE !

«** Bon, on repassera.** ricanai-je

**-Ben, pourquoi ? On est là juste pour prendre un verre ! On fera pas attention au spectacle.**

**-Mouais... Si on a des emmerdes, je t'en tiendrai pour la seule et l'unique responsable !**

**-Oui oui...** »

On finit par entrer. Le garde, en nous voyant, ricana :

« **Tiens, la clientèle se diversifie.**

**-Te méprends pas mon gars,** souris-je,** on est juste ici pour boire un verre, y a aucun autre bar d'ouvert.**

**-Ah, j'vois. Ouais, c'est plus logique. Ben, j'vous en prie, entrez.**

**-M'ci vieux. **»

J'l'aime bien lui, il fait pas trop de manières, sans être vulgaire. Ils sont vraiment sympas les gens dans cette ville ! So, avec Konan, on va s'asseoir à une table, vers le milieu, mais un peu au fond quand même, histoire de pas se faire remarquer.

On papote quelques minutes avant que la serveuse vienne nous voir. … La serveuse, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, étrangement... Des cheveux longs, noirs, un visage fin... Ah ouais, j'ai trouvé !

J'ai l'impression que c'est Kin, la fille qui était dans l'équipe représentant Oto, à l'examen de sélection des Chûnins. Elle a changé, c'est sûr. Bon, point positif, elle a pas l'air de faire partie des danseuses, mais bel et bien des serveuses.

C'est vrai que c'est mieux ainsi. Je pense qu'elle a arrêter de vouloir être ninja à cause de sa défaite contre Shika-truc, aux éliminatoires. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

« **Vous désirez ?** demanda t-elle, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage

**-Un kir framboise, s'il vous plaît.** répondit Konan

**-D'accord. Et vous ?**

**-Euh... un soda, s'vous plaît.**

**-Parfait, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !** »

Puis elle partit.

« **Wah, t'as vu comme elle mignonne ? Et j'adore son sourire !**

**-Oui... Ça change beaucoup l'image que j'avais d'elle.**

**-L'image que tu avais d'elle ?... Ah, oui, tu as dit que dans ton monde, vous connaissez le nôtre. Mais comment elle était avant ?**

**-... Elle jouait la méchante donc je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer. Enfin, elle faisait partie de l'équipe dirigée par Orochimaru, donc...**

**-Je vois.** »

Je levai le regard pour apercevoir un serveur qui nous regardait, et qui avait sans doute entendu notre conversation. En le détaillant bien, j'ai pu deviner de qui il s'agissait. Zaku, l'ancien coéquipier de Kin.

Je vois, ils travaillent donc ensemble... Intéressant. A ce moment là du manga, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir mon âge, à peu près. So, peu importe. Zaku arrive vers nous, puis me dit :

« **Comment tu sais tout ça ?** »

J'ai un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à une excuse, avant de lui dire :

« **C'est simple, je faisais partie des observateurs à l'examen de sélection des Chûnins ? J'avais été embauchée par Konoha pour surveiller l'épreuve de la forêt de la mort.**

**-Ah, je vois. Et... De quel village ninja tu viens ?**

**-Je ne viens pas d'un village ninja. Le pays dans lequel j'ai grandi n'a pas de ninjas. Je faisais partie des rares personnes qui en étaient un, sans avoir été à l'académie. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a demandé de surveiller l'examen. Ne faisant pas partie d'un village ninja, ou qui a des alliances, je ne pouvais pas faire de traitement de faveur.**

**-Je vois... On ne nous en avait pas parlé pourtant...**

**-C'est normal, on était censés être discrets.** »

Elle me fit un petit sourire, puis je regardai ses bras. … Après son combat conte le mec aux insectes, il n'était plus censés pouvoir s'en servir... Ou alors il ne pouvait plus devenir ninja...

Ouais, ça doit être ça plutôt. Cependant, ses avant-bras sont recouverts de bandages. Au loin, je vois Kin arriver avec nos boissons.

« **Zaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! T'es au boulot là !**

**-Ah, Kin.** »

Elle s'approche de notre table, dépose les boissons en nous souriant, puis se tourne vers son collègue.

«** Quoi ?** lui demanda t-il

**-Retourne travailler !**

**-Rah, ça va, je parlais juste avec elle parce qu'elle était examinatrice à l'examen des Chûnins.**

**-Hein ?!** »

Elle sembla plus qu'étonnée puis se tourna vers moi.

« **Mais... t'as le même âge que nous, si ce n'est voir moins !**

**-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, mais je l'ai dit à ton petit copain.**

**-C-Ce n'est pas – !**

**-Roh, allez, ça se voit trop !** ricana Konan, amusée par la timidité de la jeune fille

**-M-Mais non je...**

**-Kin, pourquoi tu le nies ?** sourit Zaku

**-T-Tais-toi, toi !** »

Il lui répondit en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

« **C'est dingue,** fis-je à Konan, **on dirait Pain et toi !**

**-Dis pas de conneries !** pesta t-elle.** Pain est beaucoup moins mignon.**

**-Et moins attentionné, hein ?**

**-Ouais.** »

Je rigolais un peu puis me tournai vers les deux serveurs.

« **Au fait, qu'est devenu votre autre compagnon, Dosu ?** »

Ils se regardèrent, tristes, mais ne répondirent pas.

« **Oh, je vois.** finis-je par dire, ayant compris.** Désolée.**

**-... Il est mort entre la deuxième et dernière épreuve de l'examen.** fit Kin.** C'est le ninja de Suna qui...**

**-... Je vois. J'en suis désolée.** »

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant que la jeune fille reprenne son sourire et disant qu'ils devaient retourner travailler. Zaku acquiesça, nous fit un léger signe de main, puis partit. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instant entre la femme aux cheveux bleus et moi, mais la conversation finit par reprendre.

A la fin, alors que l'on s'apprêtait à partir, ayant déjà payer, la musique se fit tout d'un coup plus forte, et les lumières plus intenses. On dirait bien que c'est la meilleure danse du soir... Je décide de regarder un peu, pour voir l'apparence de la fille qui met tout le monde dans cet état de transe.

Je la vois arriver sur scène. Elles a des cheveux longs, lisses, blonds vénitien. … Bordel of shit of mother of god ! Nan, c'est impossible, elle peut pas être là, elle !

«** Voici celle qui a un talent exceptionnel, notre préféré à tous, j'ai nommé... Caarlaaaa !** » cria presque le commentateur

Ah ben si, c'est bien elle ! Putain mais comment elle a fait pour arriver ici ?!

Eh puis, j'veux pas dire, mais si c'est l'étoile filante – je suppose que c'est elle – qui l'a faites venir ici, y a carrément discrimination ! Elle est bien plus belle que moi, et c'est une vraie bombasse ! Mother of god, c'est carrément injuste !

« **Carla ?!** » hurlai-je si fort, que la musique s'arrêta et que tout le monde se tourna vers moi

… Bon. Là, j'suis dans la merde ! Elle semble réfléchir à toute vitesse – quand bien même qu'elle ai un cerveau – puis me reconnaît. Aussitôt, elle s'écrie :

« **Kyaah ! C'est la mercenaire qui a voulu me tuer il y a deux jours !** »

Oh putain sa mère la pute ! Je vais tellement la défoncer que même sa mère la reconnaîtra plus ! … Bon, à part ça, help ? Parce que tout le monde s'est tourné vers nous, dont une dizaine qui ont sorti leur kunai ! … OONN COOOUUUUUURT !


	6. C'était quoi ? - Une pute

**Coucou les Rainbow Cookies ! Comment ça va ?**

**So.**

**Voici le chapitre 6 que je viens de finir, enjoy !**

**Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews !**

**Anon (Review 1) :**** Oui, je les avait déjà imaginé en train de faire les tâches ménagères, et j'ai trouvé ça drôle, alors je l'ai mit x) Ouais, ils commencent à être un peu en un genre de rivalité mais bon, rien est encore officiel, parce qu'enfait, j'écris mes chapitres sur un coup de tête, et donc j'imagine que très peu la suite x3 (et oui, elle prend un risque, mais Hidan risque pas de trouver de si tôt, alors elle s'en fiche xD)**

**Anon (review 2) :**** Ben, j'trouvais que c'était plus drôle de dire qu'il était pervers mais puceau, parce qu'après, je trouvais qu'Hidan faisait vraiment trop décalé, quoi :/ Oui, l'historie de l'épée EST FAITE pour être mystérieuse uwu Eh oui, elle aussi est là... En fait, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de dire que y avait pas qu'Antasia qui était dans le monde de Naruto. Eh puis, avec l'arrivée d'la blondasse, ça va créer un genre d'Arc ^^ Je crois que je vais l'appeler... l'Arc P*TE ! Euh, ouais, nan, mauvaise idée... Bah, j'y réfléchirais plus tard ! A part ça, merci pour tes deux magnifiques revieeeewwws !**

**lylounne :**** Bonjour à toi aussi nouvelle lectrice, et contente que la fic te plaise :D Et, normalement, non, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic, parce que j'ai tout le temps des nouvelles idées dessus donc pour l'instant, je vais la continuer, c'est sûr ! ;D Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

So... Je récapitule ma situation. Voulant prendre un verre dans un bar avec Konan, on est allées dans un truc de pole dance, parce que c'était le seul d'ouvert.

Quand on était sur le point de repartir, Carla, qui, dans mon monde, était la pute du lycée – elle le serait toujours dans ce monde là, d'ailleurs –, qui allait donner une prestation de la plus haute importance, m'a repérée – oui j'avoue que c'est un peu de ma faute – et a ordonné à ses gentils – ou pas – toutous de nous tuer.

Enfin, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'elle a voulu leur faire comprendre. Bon, ensuite, avec ma comparse, nous nous sommes enfuies du bar, avons traversé toute la ville pour ensuite en sortir, et nous voilà en train de courir comme si notre vie en dépendait – parce que c'est un peu le cas – sur le chemin du retour.

Les subordonnés de cette prostitué de mes deux nous suivent toujours, mais ils sont trop loin pour pouvoir nous attaquer. … Sincèrement, j'en pouvais plus. J'étais crevée comme pas possible ! C'était la première fois que je courais aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Bon, certes, c'est pour ma vie, mais bon...

« **Je sais que tu n'en peux plus,** me dit alors Konan, **mais on les aura bientôt semés et on pourra rentrer au repaire sans encombres !**

**-Merci !** » lui soufflai-je, complètement vidée de toute énergie

Et elle eut raison. Après une dizaine de minutes – qui me sembla durer des heures –, on ne les vit plus à l'horizon. Ha ha, ils sont humains tout de même à ce que je vois ! On s'arrête donc puis elle me demande :

« **Tu veux que l'on fasse une pause ?**

**-Non, c'est pas la peine. Marchons, je vais quand même récupérer un peu.**

**-... Si tu veux.** »

On continue donc le chemin en silence, avant qu'elle me pose la question fatale :

« **C'est quoi la relation que tu as avec cette fille ? Pourquoi elle t'en veut autant ?**

**-... Je veux bien te le dire mais... ne le raconte pas aux autres, s'il te plaît.**

**-Pour Pain, je ne peux pas te le garantir, mais pour tout les autres, c'est bon. Raconte.**

**-... D'accord. Cette fille, je la connais depuis la toute petite école. Autrefois, nous étions très amies, nous restions tout le temps ensemble. Même quand ma grand-mère est morte, et que je la blessais, en m'énervant pour un rien, elle me calmait. C'était vraiment... une amie parfaite. Trop parfaite. Tu sais, au bout d'un moment, la majorité des filles s'intéressent aux choses comme l'amour, la tentation, le plaisir, des choses comme ça. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.**

**-Vous vous êtes battues pour le même garçon ?**

**-Oui, enfin... pas vraiment. Elle aimait un garçon, John. Seulement, quand elle est allée lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il lui a simplement répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas se décider entre elle et moi. Après ça, elle m'a lancé des défis dont John était le juge, et suivant celle qui lui plaisait le plus, il choisirait. Et finalement, j'ai gagné.**

**-Tu es donc sortie avec le gars qu'elle aimait ?**

**-Non ! Même si on n'étaient plus vraiment amies, je ne me serai pas permis de faire ça... et puis de toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas, ce garçon.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu avais accepté de la défier ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Juste pour le plaisir de la compétition, je suppose.**

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, donc ?**

**-J'ai dit à John que je ne voulais pas de lui. Et au lieu de demander à Carla, il a préféré ne sortir avec aucune de nous deux. Depuis ce jour, Carla a commencé à se maquiller, acheter des vêtements osés et se taper absolument tout les mecs qui passaient. Elle a dû se retrouver avec John dans son lit, un jour, mais elle n'a pas même pas dû y faire attention... Ce genre de personne me dégoûte !**

**-... Je te comprends, moi aussi j'aurais réagis de la même manière que toi, je pense.**

**-... De toute façon, ça importe peu, maintenant... Se demander pourquoi on se déteste n'a même plus de sens.** »

Au fond de moi, je vouais une haine profonde à cette blondasse, mais dans un coin de ma tête, je la considérai toujours comme l'amie parfaite. Parce que je sais qu'elle pourrait redevenir cette fille, timide, douce et gentille que j'aimais tant.

Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions déjà arrivées au repaire. Étrangement, quand on entra, tout le monde nous attendait.

« **Ah, vous voilà !** s'exclama Pain. **Oh là là, j'ai – Non, ON a eu tellement peur pour vous !**

**-Calme-toi.** lui dit Konan. On va bien, tu vois. **Pourquoi t'as eu peur ?**

**-Ben... En temps normal, vous devriez être rentrées depuis longtemps, Oto n'est vraiment pas loin !**

**-On a eu un... petit accrochage au retour.**

**-Ah, je le savais ! C'était quoi ?! Des mercenaires, des chasseurs de déserteurs ?! Allez, dis, c'était quoooiiiii ?!**

**-Une pute.** » annonçai-je, comme si c'était la chose la plus censée au monde

Si Pain ou qui que ce soit d'autre buvait un liquide, ils l'auraient recraché sur Saso-kun. Pauvre lui. Mais bon, passons. Tous me regardaient, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose d'interdit, d'insensé, ou de stupéfiant – je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle de ces trois possibilités est la bonne –.

« **Pourquoi diable une prostituée voudrait votre peau, mh ? **» nous demanda Deidara après un long silence

Konan ne répondit pas, détournant la tête. Elle me l'avait promis, et je savais qu'elle respecterait cette promesse. Je décidai donc de prendre la parole :

«** Parce qu'on n'en sait rien, justement, c'est ça notre plus gros problème. **»

A ce moment, j'entendis une explosion derrière moi. … Bon, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Dei-chan puisqu'il est juste devant moi, et il n'a pas bougé. Je tourne vivement la tête et vit les « esclaves » de la pute susmentionnée. … Putain de bordel of shit, je vais vraiment vouloir la tuer si elle persiste autant ! Je sais que pour elle, c'est une obsession de me persécuter mais bon !

So, les hommes s'avancent vers nous, avec la blonde derrière. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais elle a le bandeau d'Oto accroché à sa taille. Elle serait devenue une ninja ? … Non, impossible. Pas en un laps de temps aussi court.

« **Alors, on a essayé de nous fausser compagnie ?** chantonna t-elle. **Depuis le temps, Antasia, tu devrais savoir que personne ne peut m'échapper.**

**-Kh ! Toi...**

**-Ouiii ?**

**-Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on en finisse, on va faire ça maintenant. Dans ce monde, être un criminel est autorisé, alors autant en profiter... En plus de ça, je suis dans un cadre assez correspondant.** »

Je tourne ma tête vers les autres. Certains sourient, et d'autres sont impassibles, comme à leur habitude.

« **On va faire un deal.** me dit Pain. **Si tu arrive à te débarrasser d'elle, je te nomme membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki.**

**-Ça me va.** souris-je

**-L-L'Akatsuki ?!** s'étonna un des hommes de Carla, effrayé

**-Ben oui, et alors ?** demanda la blonde

**-M-Madame, c'est une a-association criminelle ! O-On n'a au-aucune chance !**

**-Assez ! Je vous dis de vous débarrasser d'eux ! Quand je vous dis quelque chose, faites-le !**

**-Mais...**

**-****_Obéit !_**»

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, mais mes oreilles ont commencé à me faire souffrir. L'homme qui avait voulu se révolter un peu plus tôt sembla prendre un peu plus confiance en lui, mais à la manière d'un zombie.

Enfin, c'est un peu dur à expliquer, mais je pense que les paroles de Carla, un peu plus tôt, l'a contrôlé. … Bon, j'abandonne, je sais pas comment vous expliquer !

Mais ça n'empêche qu'on est – enfin, que JE suis – en très mauvaise posture ! Je me lève – oui parce que je l'étais agenouillée sur le coup de la douleur – puis avance vers nos ennemis du moment.

« **Oh ? On dirait que ma technique ne fait pas beaucoup effet sur toi.** constata t-elle

**-Comment ça ?...**

**-En arrivant dans ce monde, je me suis découvert un pouvoir assez intéressant... Je suis capable de contrôler les faits, gestes et pensées d'une personne rien qu'avec le son de ma voix.**

**-Tss... C'est vrai que ça correspond bien à une manipulatrice comme toi...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!**

**-Tu m'as très bien entendue.**

**-Rah ! Occupez-vous d'elle !** »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'en apercevoir mais un des mecs s'est transformé en épée, et un autre m'a attaqué avec. Il m'a transpercé l'abdomen, comme Kisame l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

« **Oh, c'est déjà fini ?** elle eut une moue déçue

**-Ne parle pas trop vite...** » sifflai-je entre mes dents

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en s'apercevant que j'étais encore vivante.

« **C-Comment c'est possible ?!**

**-Tu vois, ça... C'est mon pouvoir !** »

D'un coup, je me défait de la prise de l'épée-humain en sautant vers l'arrière. Une fois que je me sois éloignée, la plaie se cicatrisa.

«** Tss !** pestai-je. **Tu viens d'abîmer mes vêtements tout neuf ! Tu vas le regretter !**

**-Vas-y, je t'attends ! **»

Je m'élançai vers elle mais ses subornés me barrèrent la route.

« **Poussez-vous !** leur ordonna t-elle. **Occupez-vous de ses acolytes au lieu de venir me gêner !** »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils me passèrent juste à côté à la vitesse de la lumière et s'en prirent aux autres.

« **Pff, comme si ils étaient de taille à les battre...** pensai-je à voix haute

**-Oh, mais ils le sont !** »

J'eus un hoquet de surpise, puis me tournai pour voir le déroulement du combat. A mon plus grand étonnement, les ennemis tenaient tête à l'Akatsuki !

« **Mais... Comment… ?!**

**-C'est simple, étant donné qu'il font ce que je leur dis à la lettre, ils n'ont aucun sentiments, et donc, ils n'ont aucune peur. Tout le monde peut être très fort, il faut seulement éliminer toutes les peurs.**

**-Je comprends... En fait, ils ne sont pas de forces égales, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas peur de mourir...**

**-C'est ça. La mort est un événement qui arrive selon notre destin. Le seul inconvénient est que ça peut arriver aux pires personnes comme aux meilleures...**

**-...**

**-Peu importe. Amène-toi ! **»

Elle se mit en position de combat. C'est dingue, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de pouvoir se battre. Je croyais qu'elle était comme toutes les pin-up de seize ans, faible, nunuche et aguicheuses.

Mais apparemment, Carla est quelques peu différente. J'avoue qu'elle remonte un peu dans mon estime. … Mais un tout petit peu, hein.

So, je fis de même et essayai de lui foutre un pain. Elel l'esquiva puis me mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. [Les enfants, ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous.] Je dois vous dire un truc, ça FAIT mal. Je m'écroulai à terre, me tenant l'estomac.

« **Eh ben ?** **On fait moins la fière d'un coup !**

**-Gh... Juste... Une question... Comment t'as eu... le bandeau du village d'Oto ?**

**-Ah, ça. Il appartenait à une des serveuses du bar, elle était ninja avant. Tss, je me demande bien ce que son petit ami peut lui trouver à cette fille !**

**-Tu parles... de Kin ?**

**-Ouais. Tu la connais à ce que je vois. Allons, je sais que même toi tu la trouve fausse, cette fille.**

**-... Non.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Kin ne fait pas fausse fille, elle est souriante malgré tout les événements tristes qui lui sont arrivés, elle sait se montrer réservée quand il le faut, et je suis sûre que Zaku est son premier et restera son seul et unique petit ami, parce qu'ils resteront ensemble !** »

C'est sur ces paroles que je me mis à la vitesse de la lumière derrière elle – je ne savais même pas que j'en étais capable – et que je lui défis le bandeau qu'elle avait volé. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis bégaya :

« **C-Comment tu – ?!**

**-Je ne te laisserai pas souiller le résultat de ses effort passés plus longtemps !**

**-... Tss. Arrête de jouer les héroïnes ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle de toute façon !**

**-Effectivement, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle... mais tu es encore pire que moi !**

**-Kh ! Tu ferais mieux de crever ! **»

En finissant sa phrase, elle voulut me donner un coup de pied, mais, par pur réflexe, je sautai sur sa jambe puis lui assénai une attaque à mon tour. Elle fut propulsée un mètre plus loin.

« **Dire que tu m'en veux encore, juste à cause de ce garçon...**

**-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il voulait sortir avec toi que je te déteste !**

**-Ah oui ? Et c'est pour quoi alors ? Parce qu'il m'a demandé et que j'ai refusé ?**

**-Non... C'est parce qu'il est mort.**

**-Mort ? Tu parles qu'il est mort dans ton cœur, là.**

**-Non, il est mort. Il s'est suicidé après que tu ai refusé sa demande.** »

Quoi ?... Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être à cause de moi !

« **C-C'est pas vrai, tu mens !**

**-Crois-tu réellement que je mens ?... Il s'est jeté sur la route et s'est fait écrasé par un camion.**

**-C'est... C'est une coïncidence, j'en suis sûre ! Il devait être déçu, et il n'a pas du faire attention à la route, c'est tout !**

**-Tss, t'es pitoyable. Juste pour te donner bonne conscience, tu rejettes la faute sur les autres ! C'est pour ça que je te déteste ! Il est mort à cause de toi ! Et toi, tu riais, comme si de rien n'était ! Tu n'as pas de cœur !**

**-C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Tous ces gars, que tu t'es tapé, t'as même pas voulu savoir si ils ressentaient quelque chose pour toi ! Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de coucher avec, puis tu les as jeté ! C'est inhumain, ça !**

**-Parle pour toi ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!**

**-...**

**-C'est parce que mon amour de jeunesse est mort ! Ça m'a traumatisé, tu comprends pas ?! J'ai ressenti le besoin de me sentir aimée ! Mais ça, toit, tu t'en fiches !**

**-Je... m'en fiche, hein ? **»

Une fois de plus, mon corps ne me répondait plus, et la sensation de brûlure dans mes pupilles était encore plus forte. Elle l'était tellement que c'en était insupportable.

« **Eh bien tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je m'en fiche, ou peut-être que je m'y intéresse. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es allée trop loin. Tu vas bientôt te retrouver à l'état de cendre.** »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment là, je pris une grande inspiration et crai :

« **_Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !_**

**-****_Défends !_**»

Après qu'elle eut dit ça, un de ses hommes se mit devant elle pour la protéger et il se prit mon attaque. Quand la fumée produite par la boule de feu se dissipa, le gars n'était devenu qu'un ramassis de cendre.

… Je venais de tuer quelqu'un, et étonnement, ça ne me perturbait pas tant que ça. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas mort entièrement par ma faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, Carla affichait une tête effrayée.

« **T-Tu es un... monstre !** cria t-elle

**-Très probable.** fis-je en haussant les épaules

**-Kh ! Étant donné que tu viens de tuer un des miens... ****_Revenez !_** »

Ils obéirent. Elle sortit ensuite quelque chose d'une pochette. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un kunai, mais non. En réalité, c'était un revolver. … Mais comment elle a fait pour en emmener un ici ?!

« **Tu es étonnée, hein ?** ricana t-elle. **C'est le tien. Tu l'as fait tomber quand tu t'es enfuie.**

**-Quoi ?...**

**-Vu la tête que tu fais, tu n'es pas insensible à cette arme-ci. Ça veut dire que si je tire, tu meurs. C'est assez intéressant.**

**-Tu... !**

**-Mais je ne vais pas commencer par toi. D'abord, je vais m'occuper des tes petits copains. **»

Elle pointa l'arme vers Itachi.

«** Je vais commencer par lui, même si il est mignon, sa tête me revient pas.** »

Je reculai pour être juste devant eux, puis écartai mes bras, comme quand on prie pour un miracle, sauf que là c'est plutôt pour les protéger – même si j'avoue qu'un miracle ne serait pas de refus –.

«** Hors de question que tu les tues.** crachai-je. **C'est après moi que t'en as, non ? Alors tire, vas-y, tue-moi et va t'en !**

**-Oh ?** elle sembla être étonnée

**-Si tu tires sur l'un d'entre eux, je n'hésiterai pas à refaire mon attaque, pour cramer toute ta petite bande, toi y compris. C'est un échappatoire que je t'offre. Ou si tu veux, tu peux aussi bien t'enfuir maintenant.** »

Le revolver fut pointé vers moi.

«** Très bien, si tu y tient tant, je vais te tuer. **» sourit-elle d'un air malsain

Je ne bougeai pas. J'entendis Konan me crier :

« **Antasia ! Tu es folle, tu veux vraiment mourir ?!**

**-Tais-toi.** lui ordonna Pain. **Je suppose qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.**

**-Ben en fait, boss, pas vraiment.** ris-je

**-Quoi ?...**

**-Eh ouais, cette fois, je crois bien que je vais crever. Mais bon, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, c'était sympa ces quelques jours avec vous. Même si vous êtes tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, j'dois avouer que c'était drôle !**

**-C'est bon ?** pesta Carla. **T'as fini tes adieux ?**

**-... Ouais.**

**-Bien. Va souffrir en enfer, monstre. **»

Elle appuya sur la détente. Puis rien.


	7. Salut, comment ça va ?

**Hellooow mes Rainbow Cookies ! Cette suite a été plus attendue que les autres à ce que je vois ! Eh bien, dites-vous que vous n'étiez même pas censés avoir la suite aujourd'hui ! Eh oui, vu qu'à l'heure où je vous écrit, il est minuit, ma mère m'a passé un savon en m'interdisant de finir mon chapitre ! Mais bon, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous ! :3**

**Réponses aux reviews !**

**Raffie : Hein quoi ?! Oh mon Dieu docteur, est-ce que c'est grave, est-ce que je vais mourir ?! Est-ce que mes lecteurs vont mourir ?! *voit une tronçonneuse dans le coin de la pièce imaginaire* Oh, euh... Je m'en vais, hein, ciaaaooooo !**

**Anon : Hé hé, ouii, c'était un peu le but du chapitre ! ;3 Cette fin est... une fin. * voit la hache* NAAAAN ME DÉCOUPE PAS, LIS LA SUIIIIITE !**

**Yupina-sama : Nouvelle lectrice ** Hum, bref. Contente que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ Je fais tout pour ! :D Pour la parution des chapitres, c'est parce que j'ai de l'inspi et parce que c'est les vacances (j'ai d'ailleurs une tonne de devoirs à faire...) ! Quand les cours vont reprendre, je vais écrire un chapitre tout les deux jours ou un chapitre par semaine, je pense... Mais bon ! Concernant les membre de l'Aka, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air très... enfin très Akatsukiens, quoi, mais si tu as dit ça en te référant au chapitre 2 (ou 3, je sais plus) concernant les tâches ménagères, ils ont réagi comme ça parce qu'ils se sont rendu compte de quelque chose, pas parce que Antasia leur faisait peur ou autre chose ^^ En tout cas, merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)**

* * *

Alors... Soit le paradis ressemble étrangement à la vie normale, soit je suis toujours en vie. … Je sais pas laquelle des deux solutions me plaît le plus.

Mais bon, après mûres réflexions, je pencherais pour la deuxième option. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai sentis à aucun moment l'impact d'une balle sur une quelconque partie de mon corps. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a protégé ? Non, pas de ce que je vois.

En fait, vous allez trouver ça très con, mais cette débile de prostitué avait oublié d'enlever la sécurité du revolver. … Ouais, le double de Nabilla en blonde, j'vous l'accorde. Voyant que ça marchait pas, elle le secouait dans tout les sens. … Nan mais qu'elle est conne.

Profitant de la situation, je m'élançai vers elle pour lancer le flingue aussi loin que possible. Il atterrit dans les mains de Tobi.

… Bon, reste zen Antasia, il est aussi con que la prostitué que tu as devant toi donc il ne va pas savoir s'en servir ! Mais oui, tout va bien se passer... Ou pas. Je le vis défaire la sécurité par je-ne-sais quel élan d'intelligence et tira – sans le faire exprès je suppose – dans le mur juste à côté de lui.

« **Tobi !** hurlai-je. **Repose tout de suite cette arme !** »

Il le fit. Mais bon, avec sa douance sûrement inexistence, il l'a carrément lâché et il s'est donc écrasé sur le sol – le revolver, hein –. En tombant, une de ses balles est partie dans le plafond en frôlant de trèèèès près le masque orange du petit imbécile.

Je soupirai en voyant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

«**_Tues !_** » ordonna la blonde

Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais devant sa petite bande ! Un des hommes prit un kunai dans une de ses pochettes puis essaya de me crever l'œil avec.

Je l'esquivai de peu, me jetant carrément sur le côté. Résultat, je me suis écrasée contre le mur. PUTAIN ÇA FAIT TROP MAAAAAAL !

Ne pouvant évidemment plus me relever, l'homme en profita pour s'approcher de moi, levant son arme, étant prêt à m'achever. Au moment où je croyais mourir pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un autre kunai vint se planter dans le crâne de mon assaillant.

Il tomba raide mort juste devant moi. Je tournai vers la tête vers l'Akatsuki pour voir qui était mon sauveur. J'aperçus Itachi, le bras encore levé. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée ?! Mais... pourquoi ?! Pas le temps de se poser des questions ! Cette fois, c'est Carla qui s'avance vers moi, son homme-épée à la main.

« **Je vais te décapiter,** fit-elle sombrement,** on va voir si tu survivras après ça.** »

Eh ben allez ! Troisième fis de la journée que la mort s'approche un peu trop de moi à mon goût ! La sensation de brûlure dans mes yeux ayant disparue depuis quelques temps, cette fois ci, j'ai eu la sensation d'avoir mes yeux humides, voir même remplis d'eau. Sans réfléchir, je criai :

« **_Suiton ! Mur d'eau !_** »

J'entendis un hoquet de surprise de la part de la blondasse, puis il me sembla qu'elle fut envoyée quelques mètres plus loin. Étonnement, ma période de transe me permit de me relever sans avoir trop mal.

« **Tu ne peux pas me battre avec cette puissance.** me surpris-je à dire. **Reviens plus tard si tu veux espérer pouvoir me vaincre, voir même me tuer. Ce n'est pas ta force de sainte-nitouche qui va t'emmener à une victoire contre moi.** »

Elle me dévisagea fortement, puis, voulant paraître pas le moins du monde effrayée, ordonna à ses subordonnés restant de la suivre.

Avant de partir, elle lança un « **Connasse... **» puis disparut. Une fois que je ne la voyais plus, je m'écroulai au sol. Tous les autres accoururent vers moi. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait un peu mais la seule chose que je fis, c'est de sourire, puis le noir total.

* * *

« **...et alors là, la lycéenne dit –**

**-Chut Tobi, elle se réveille !**

**-Mais, Konan-senpai, Tobi –**

**-Ferme-la !**

**-Pain-senpai aussi ?! Mais –**

**-Ma tête... V'pouvez pas vous engueuler moins fort ?... **»

C'est moi qui venait de parler, bien évidemment. J'ouvrai lentement les yeux, pour tomber sur dix paires de prunelles me fixant intensément, comme si j'étais un beignet chocolat-caramel avec sucre glace.

… Bon, plus sérieusement, ils avaient l'air inquiets pour moi. C'est pour ça que pour les rassurer, je leur lançai :

«** Salut, comment ça va ? **»

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. J'en aperçus même qui souriaient. Pain, avec sa quasi-impassibilité, déclara :

« **Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. Tu avais dépensé beaucoup trop d'énergie.**

**-Ah.** fut la seule chose que je pus sortir

**-Maintenant, il faut s'expliquer. Comment as-tu pu sortir des techniques de ninjutsu ?**

**-De nin-quoi ?**

**-Ninjutsu. Des attaques comme la ****_Boule de feu suprême_**** ou bien le ****_Mur d'eau_****, que tu as utilisé. Comment et quand les as-tu apprises ?**

**-Ah, ça. A vrai dire, ça s'est fait tout seul, je n'ai même pas réfléchi. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait.**

**-Pain,** intervint Konan, **et si elle avait hérité d'un autre pouvoir en venant dans ce monde ?**

**-C'est possible.** répondit le roux. **Antasia, as-tu ressentis quelque chose de particulier quand tu as utilisé ces deux techniques.**

**-Eh bien...** réfléchis-je.** Quand j'ai utilisé la technique de feu, mes yeux me brûlaient. Et quand j'ai fait celle de l'eau, mes yeux étaient humides. Tu penses que ça a un rapport ?**

**-Oui, aucun doute.**

**-Chef,** dit Itachi sous les yeux étonnés des autres,** je me suis aussi aperçu qu'elle n'a as utilisé de signes. Et... il y a autre chose. **»

Il se tourna vers moi puis me demanda :

« **Tu te souviens, à ton deuxième jour, dans les cuisines ?**

**-Quand t'as faillit me tuer avec Sasori ? Ouais, et comment que je m'en souviens !**

**-... Quand je t'ai fait cette... remarque concernant... ton passé... tu étais dans un état second. Tes yeux te brûlaient-ils à ce moment ?**

**-Ah, euh... Oui, je crois.**

**-... C'est bien ce que je pensais.** »

Il s'approcha de Pain puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier sembla surpris, puis finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

«** Bien.** dit-il une fois que l'Uchiwa s'était écarté. **Quoi qu'il en soit, nous verrons tout ces problèmes après. Antasia, il est vrai que tu n'as pas tué cette fille, et que son homicide était nécessaire pour que tu sois membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki, mais je vais faire une exception.**

**-C'est vrai ?!** m'exclamai-je

-**Oui, tu t'es interposée quand elle a essayé de nous tuer, ce qui prouve ton dévouement. Cependant, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais plutôt refusé, étant donné que c'est à cause de toi qu'on a été dans cette galère, mais bon...** »

Il dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui lui donna un coup de coude. Il soupira mais fini par faire un signe de tête à Kakuzu.

Ce dernier acquiesça puis me passa un vêtement plié. J'allais leur demander ce que c'était mais j'ai préféré le voir par moi-même. Je l'ai déplié puis je me suis aperçue qu'il s'agissait du manteau que portaient tout les membres.

« **Oh, un vêtement démodé !** » ricanai-je

Sentant le regard de Pain qui devenait un peu trop lourd, je finis par lui sourire.

« **Je rigolais ! Mais bon, merci, chef !** »

Il sourit, satisfait sans doute. Tout d'un coup, un autre vertige me prit. Kisame, qui était le plus proche, me retint pour pas que ma tête se fracasse contre le mur. Je le remerciai avant d'entendre Konan déclarer :

« **Tu as encore besoin de repos. Il te faudra plus de temps pour récupérer entièrement tes forces. Nous allons te laisser.** »

Ils sortirent un à un de la pièce. Le roux, qui était le dernier, me dit avant de partir :

«** Tu es à présent l'infirmière de l'organisation. Ce sera à toi de soigner les membres si ils ont été blessés au court d'une mission. Je sais que ce n'est pas très excitant comme job, mais tu es la seule qui peut endosser ce rôle. Repose-toi maintenant.** »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais remise sur pieds. Konan m'avait expliqué qu'avant, c'était elle qui soignait, mais comme elle avait beaucoup de missions de retard à cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas rester au repaire.

Concernant le manteau que m'avait passé Pain, je ne le mettais pas, trouvant pour l'instant ça inutile, étant donné que je restais tout le temps à l'intérieur. A la place, j'avais les vêtements que j'avais acheté pendant ma journée à Oto, et par-dessus, une blouse blanche que Konan m'avait passé.

Je restais presque toutes mes journées dans le « cabinet ». Je m'ennuyais tellement que la seule chose que j'avais à faire, c'était de lire des livres de médecine, ou alors des renseignements sur des ennemis ayant déjà été éliminés. … Ouais, vous l'aurez compris, je me fait bien chier.

« **Antaaaasiaaaaa-chaaaaan ! **» gémit une voix venant du couloir

Ah, ouais, j'ai oublié de vous dire que depuis trois jours, Tobi venait régulièrement me voir, persuadé qu'il allait mourir. Aujourd'hui, la raison était des crampes à répétition...

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tobi ?** lui demandai-je quand il fut entré, même si je savais pertinemment pourquoi il était là

**-La jaaaammmbe ! Elle fait souffrir Tobi, c'est horriiiiiiible ! Tobi est sûr qu'il a la gangrène !**

**-Tiens ? Comment tu connais cette maladie toi ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce mot est bien trop compliqué et sophistiqué pour toi.**

**-Antasia-chan est méchante avec Tobi ! Tobi souffre !**

**-Oui oui, je viens t'aider... **»

Je soupirai, posai le livre que j'étais en train de lire, puis aidai le jeune homme – je suppose qu'il est jeune, vu sa voix aiguë – à s'asseoir sur le lit surélevé. Je lui passai un verre d'eau, en lui disant de le boire, pendant que je tendais sa jambe.

Quand il eu fini le verre, il semblait bien que sa crampe soit passée... Nan mais j'vous jure, un vrai boulet, ce mec.

«** C'est bon ? Tu vas mieux ?**

**-Oh oui, Tobi est sain et sauf ! Antasia-chan lui a sauvé la vie ! Tobi va lui faire un câlin pour la remercier ! **»

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il m'entoura de ses bras. D'abord agacée, je li rendis son étreinte. … Bah quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est chiant mais il est mignon au moins ! Pas comme un certain Jashiniste... Toujours dans ses bras, Tobi me dit :

« **Est-ce que Tobi peut poser une question à Antasia-chan ?**

**-Hein ? … Euh, oui, bien sûr.**

**-Eh bien... Est-ce que –**

**-Ça va, j'vous dérange pas trop ?** »

Cette dernière phrase me fit sursauter. Je tournai la tête, en parfaite synchronisation avec masque-man, et vit Hidan, adossé au mur, l'air profondément blasé – ou irrité, j'arrive pas trop à savoir –.

« **Oh, Hidan !** m'exclamai-je avec un air faussement ravi, toujours en train d'étreindre mon ancien patient. **Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**-Bah, rien de spécial, j'voulais juste te faire une visite surprise, mais bon, t'es occupée, alors j'attends mon tour.** »

Je soupirai d'agacement, sortit des bras de Tobi, puis m'avançai vers lui.

« **Voilà, qu'est-ce tu veux ?** pestai-je

**-Ben,** commença t-il, un sourire aux lèvres,** j'ai entendu dire que toutes les infirmières étaient sexy, alors je suis allé vérifier ça de moi-même.** »

J'eus un temps d'arrêt avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. … Là, il l'a bien cherché ! Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer mon poing dans la figure, mais il l'évita, puis m'attrapa par le pied. Génial, je ressemble à un singe suspendu à un arbre maintenant !

« **Oh, dommage,** fit-il avec une moue déçue, **tu mets un short sous ta jupe...**

**-Évidemment !** lui criai-je. **C'est pour éviter que des crétins pervers comme toi se rincent l'œil !**

**-Tch. **»

Après cette réflexion, je me sentis tomber parterre. Et effectivement, je m'écrasai sur le sol comme un sumo ! Bon, que je vous explique, mon pied a glissé de ma chaussure... C'était prévisible, me direz-vous, mais pas pour moi.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir le Jashiniste qui portait ma shoe comme un trophée. … Ok, lui, il est fini !

«** Rends-moi ça !** lui ordonnai-je

**-Oh ? Si tu la veux tant que ça, viens la chercher ! **»

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. … Bon, évidemment, je dois être aussi douée que Tobi puisque, ayant pas contrôlé ma trajectoire et ma distance, je me retrouvai avec le visage de l'albinos un peu trop près du mien à mon goût.

J'ouvris des yeux gros comme les seins de Nabilla, et l'autre imbécile devant moi fit de même. Il devait pas s'y attendre à celle-là ! Je dois avouer que si c'était pas moi en face de lui, j'aurais explosé de rire face à son air ahuris ! Mais bon, là, je suis un peu dans le caca, voyez-vous...

Je pensais que j'allais partager un des moments importants de ma vie – qui devait être dans les meilleurs – avec ce fou à lier, mais bien heureusement pour moi, je fus tirée en arrière.

Quand je repris pieds à terre, je m'aperçus que sur le coup de la surprise, Hidan avait lâché ma chaussure. C'est pas plus mal... Je la récupérai donc et la remit à mon pied. Je me tournai vers mon sauveur, sachant bien évidemment de qui il s'agissait, même si c'était pas très crédible.

«** Pourquoi tu m'as aidée, Tobi ?** lui demandai-je

**-Parce que Tobi ne voulait pas que Hidan-senpai fasse du mal à Antasia-chan !**

**-... Merci. **»

L'albinos n'eut même pas le temps de répondre aux commentaires de la citrouille qu'Itachi entra en trombe dans la pièce, tenant Kisame.

«** Il a été blessé pendant la mission.** expliqua le brun d'une manière aussi calme qu'il le pouvait

**-Vite, fais-le s'asseoir ! **» lui dis-je

Il le fit, puis je regardai la plaie que l'homme à la peau bleue avait dans le cou.

« **C'est dingue...** murmurai-je. **On dirait que c'est un vampire qui lui a fait ça.**

**-C'est plus ou moins le cas.** m'informa l'Uchiwa.** Notre cible se faisait passer pour une de ces créatures, mais n'en était pas une. Cependant, ses attaques étaient faites de poison.**

**-Quoi ?!** »

J'observai mieux les deux traces de morsure de Kisame, et, effectivement, c'était infecté et légèrement violet.

« **Hidan, attrape-moi un verre, à côté de toi !** »

Sans se poser de questions, le Jashiniste m'obéit et me passa le récipient. Aussitôt je posai mes lèvres sur la blessure du manieur de Samehada et commençai à aspirer le poison. Une fois que ma bouche en fut remplie, je recrachai le tout dans le verre.

Je répétai l'action plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ce que j'aspirai n'était plus que du sang. Je m'arrêtai donc, puis demandai à mon actuel patient comment il se sentait. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Je pris une compresse et des bandages pour ne pas qu'il perde trop de sang. Une fois cela fait, j'allais lui dire qu'il pouvait partir, mais il me prit soudainement la tête pour la rapprocher de la sienne et me chuchoter :

«** Itachi aussi s'est fait morde, mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Il a sa fierté, qu'il dit.**

**-Je vois... Merci. **»

Je m'écartai ensuite puis leur dit à tous :

«** J'ai fini, vous pouvez sortir.** »

Ils commencèrent à s'éclipser mais je continuai :

« **Sauf toi, Itachi. J'ai deux mots à te dire.** »

Il soupira puis attendit que tout le monde soit partit pour s'approcher de moi. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Je m'approchai ensuite de son cou, puis, en voyant la marque, fronçai les sourcils.

« **Tu comptais me le dire quand ?** m'énervai-je

**-Avant que Kisame me trahisse.** pesta t-il

**-Il ne pensait pas à mal.**

**-... Je sais.** »

Je repris donc le verre et reproduisit la même chose qu'avec son binôme quelques minutes plus tôt. Je lui mis ensuite une compresse et de l'adhésif. Une fois l'opération complètement finie, il murmura un léger remerciement, à peine audible.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas s'admettre ce qu'il avait fait. Je m'écartai donc de lui puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Quand ce fut fait, je vis Hidan, Tobi et Kisame, qui attendaient devant l'entrée.

« **Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.** constata le Jashiniste. **C'est presque irréaliste.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** m'étonnai-je en levant un sourcil

**-Hidan-senpai a dit qu'il était certain que Antasia-chan et Itachi-senpai faisaient des trucs tout bizarres, mais Tobi ne l'a pas cru !** – inutile de vous dire de qui venait cette annonce –

**-Quoi ?... **» fit Itachi, carrément pâle

L'albinos s'approcha ensuite assez rapidement de lui et lui arracha le pansement improvisé. Il regarda ensuite la plaie de l'Uchiwa puis s'exclama :

« **Tu vois, ça c'est un suçon ou je m'y connais pas ! **»

… Are you fucking kidding me, guys ? … Ok, je veux bien admettre que la morsure de Itachi était moins profonde que celle de Kisame, et donc on ne la voyait pas trop. De plus, étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus le poison, c'était rouge. Mais quand même !

Confondre une blessure avec un suçon ! Il est presque aussi débile que Carla, ce foutu Hidan. Itachi voulut répondre, mais ne dit rien, détournant la tête en se remettant le pansement.

… Ah oui, c'est vrai que si je dis qu'il a été blessé, sa fierté de mec impassible en prendra un coup. Je peux comprendre ça. Je vais donc m'abstenir de leur dire la vérité.

« **Quoi qu'il en soit,** déclarai-je, **je vais aider Konan à préparer le dîner. Si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver.**

**-Eh, attends !** s'exclama l'homme aux yeux mauves

**-... Quoi ?**

**-T'as rien à répondre à ça ?!**

**-... Je n'ai rien à te dire. A moins que... Serais-tu jaloux, mon cher ? **»

Il sembla avoir un temps d'arrêt, avant de lancer :

« **Tch. Pas du tout. Enfin...** »

Je haussai les épaules, puis le laissai dans sa réflexion en partant vers les cuisines. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être bizarres !

* * *

**J'ai eu l'idée du pansement, de la marque et du suçon avec un épisode de la saison 3 de Jigoku Shoujo. Ceux ou celles qui regardent cette série doivent savoir de quoi je veux parler.**


	8. Le repas est prêt, femmes ?

**...**

**Rangez vos armes ! Je sais que j'ai un retard monstre mais ne me tuez pas ! J'ai une excuse : la rentrée ! Eh oui, moi, quand je suis pas en vacances, j'ai pas de temps libre !**

**Bon, en plus, vous allez être déçu(e)s, il se passe presque rien dans ce chap'... juste des scènes de ménage :D C'est cool quand même, hein ? HEIN HEIN HEIN HEIN HEI - /PAN/ ... Okay, j'ferme ma gueule. .w.**

**Réponses aux reviews (auxquelles je peux répondre) mes p'tits chous :**

**Yupina-sama :**** Bien sûr que je suis ocntente de te revoir ! :'D Bon, alors, pour les membres de l'Aka'... OUI ILS VONT DEVENIR PLUS AKATSUKIENS ! /APPLAUDISSEMENTS/ Enfin... je vais essayer. ._. Bref. De quoi se sont-ils aperçus ? ... Bonne questions xD Nan, en fait, je crois (oui j'en suis pas sûre) qu'ils se sont rendus compte que les femmes c'était pas fait que pour le ménage et qu'il fallait les respecter ! uwu Enfin, ça a pas duré... (voir chapitre ci-dessous) Mes membres préférés de l'Akatsuki ? Mh... TOUS ! 8D Nan nan, je déconne pas, je les aime tous ! Mais sinon, mes préférés de chez préférés, je pense que c'est Tobi, Hidan, Sasori et Deidara xD Enfin, je crois... Bref. Merci pour ta review !**

**Dark-Alex-Demon :**** Yeah une nouvelle lectrice ! *o* Hum, bref, merci de suivre ma fic ! ^^**

**Anon :**** (Ouf, j'ai eu chaud à mes fesses !) Ben bien sûr qu'elle a survécu u_u Sinon, la fic aurait pas continué... Bon, j'avoue que ça m'aurait quelques peu arrangée (pas que j'aime pas écrire cette fic mais parce que j'ai jamais de temps libre xD) mais non uwu Ben en fait, c'est tout con l'histoire de ses yeux xD Enfin, pour moi c'est tout con ._. Bawi on va la revoir ! C'est pas pour rien que y a l'Arc P*TE ! 8D /PAN/ Bref. Boss final ? Ouais, je pense. Dès qu'elle mourra, ce sera la fin de l'Arc :D ... Comment ça j'ai spoiler ?! Ah merde ! Bref. Ouais, infirmière c'est drôle xD Euh, attends. Tobi est hypo-quoi ?... xD Bah, Hidan est Hidan quoi :P Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! ;D**

* * *

Je sifflotai dans le couloirs en attendant de tomber devant les cuisines comme par magie. … Bon, évidemment, cette méthode nécessite du temps, mais au moins, je suis sûre de tomber dessus à un moment où un autre.

Niéhéhé... Je suis si intelligente ! … Hum, so. Sans m'en rendre compte, je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Cette personne devait être imposante puisque le choc me fit tomber parterre. Putain j'ai mal aux fesses maintenant !

« **Ah, désolé Antasia-chan !** s'excusa une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien

**-Tobi ?...** »

C'était ÇA la personne imposante ?! Ce truc tout fin – enfin, je crois, je suis pas allée vérifier – qui est même pas capable de se défendre, ne serait-ce que verbalement ?!

… Bon, ma chute prouve que c'est un homme au moins. C'est déjà ça... Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, me relevai puis le remerciai vivement avant de repartir en direction des cuisines.

«** Ah, Antasia-chan, attends !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Antasia-chan veut aller aider Konan-senpai à faire à manger non ?**

**-Oui, et alors ?**

**-La cuisine, elle est juste derrière Antasia-chan...** »

… Je rêve. Je passe pour quelqu'un d'encore plus débile que cette citrouille maintenant ! So, je ne lui réponds pas et trace ma route pour entrer dans la pièce. En arrivant, je vois la femme aux cheveux bleus en train de couper les légumes en chantonnant.

… Sérieusement, c'est ça le bras droit du chef de l'Akatsuki, censée être l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse au monde ?! Je me permets de vous dire que j'ai des doutes, parfois...

« **Ah, Antasia !** s'exclama t-elle une fois m'avoir vue. **Tu en as déjà marre ?**

**-Nan, pas particulièrement.** ricanai-je. **Je viens t'aider.**

**-Oh ? Merci, c'est gentil.**

**-Y a pas de quoi.** »

Je me mis à côté d'elle et commençai à l'aider. Pendant ce temps, Tobi s'assit à la table puis trouva très intéressant de compter le nombre de trous au plafond.

«** Au fait,** dis-je,** les garçons ne t'aident plus à faire le ménage et tout ?**

**-Non...** soupira t-elle. **Ce temps est révolu on dirait. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas beaucoup que ce soit Hidan qui les ai fait se rebeller.**

**-Tss. Encore lui... J'ai l'impression qu'il cause que des problèmes ici !**

**-Ouais. Et c'est pas le seul...** »

Elle tourna ensuite légèrement sa tête derrière elle. En regardant également l'homme au masque orange, je fus prise d'un rire étouffé.

«** A vrai dire,** m'avoua la femme aux cheveux bleus,** ces deux-là ne sont pas les seuls. Ils causent tous des problèmes ! Bon, peut-être que Itachi ou même Zetsu ne font pas grand chose de dérangeant mais les autres sont des vraies plaies !**

**-Même Kakuzu ?!** fis-je, plus qu'étonnée

**-Ben, étant donné que c'est le partenaire d'Hidan, il fait presque que des conneries aussi, mais le pire chez lui c'est son avarice ! Je te jure, je n'arrive presque jamais à lui prendre du fric ! Je me demande bien pourquoi on l'a nommé responsable des finances de l'organisation...** »

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment puis s'exclama :

« **Mais oui ! C'est parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, celui qui aurait été le trésorier serait mort dans les minutes qui auraient suivies. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à ses anciens partenaires...**

**-Ah bon ?** répondis-je blasée.** Ben si il nous débarrassait d'Hidan ça me dérangerait pas plus que ça.**

**-C'est pas si simple. Tu ne te rappelles pas que ce foutu croyant est immortel ?**

**-Ah, euh... Si. Enfin, j'avais oublié. Pff, c'est vraiment pas juste...**

**-J'te le fais pas dire.** »

On continua à faire à manger jusqu'à ce que Pain entre dans les cuisines. Il regarda la pièce d'un air blasé, n'ayant aucune réaction quand il vit Tobi, puis lâcha :

« **Le repas est-il prêt, femmes ?** »

… J'ai juste une irrésistible envie de lui enfoncer la spatule dans son – /BAM/ Oups, sorry. Donc, je disais... Je lui lançai un regard mauvais qui ne le fit même pas ciller. Au contraire de ce que j'attendais, ça le fit même sourire.

Mais son rictus m'était insupportable. Il était hautain et montrait bien que le chef se croyait supérieur. Je lâchai le couteau avec lequel je coupais les tomates puis m'approchai du roux. Il ne bougea pas, impassible. Je posai ma main sur mon épaule puis m'adressai à Konan :

«** Désolée, je crois qu'il va être encore moins performant au lit.** »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre et lui non plus. Enfin, il comprit, mais un peu tard. Je lui avais déjà asséné un coup dans les parties génitales. Il s'effondra en se tenant fermement les parties. Je vis Tobi à ma droite s'éloigner de nous. Je dois avouer que sur le coup, il est intelligent.

Je soupirai puis retournai à mes occupations, suivie de Konan qui le fit non sans pouffer. Après quelques minutes, je sentis le piercingé se relever et pester :

« **Franchement, si le sort de l'Akatsuki ne dépendait pas de toi, je n'hésiterai pas à te virer.** »

J'arrêtai mon travail, choquée. La femme aux cheveux bleus fit de même. On se tourna en même temps vers Pain, qui, semblant s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait de dire, détourna la tête, frustré.

« **Oubliez.** dit-il froidement. **Ce n'est rien.**

**-Attends !** m'écriai-je. **Comment ça le sort de l'organisation dépend de moi ?!**

**-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien d'important.**

**-Pain, écoute... Je suis sûre que tu nous caches quelque chose. Quand je suis arrivée ici et qu'on a parlé de cette étoile filante, tu as eu une réaction bizarre. Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, soit. Je finirai par découvrir ce que tu caches. Crois moi, il vaut mieux que tu le dises maintenant.**

**-Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**-Bien, comme tu veux. Je finirai par percer tout tes petits secrets, et crois moi, tu seras surpris...**

**-Si tu le dis. **» termina t-il avec un sourire

Puis il partit des cuisines. Je sifflai de mécontentement puis finit de préparer le repas avec Konan. Une fois que tout était servit sur la table, la femme hurla aux autres que le repas était prêt.

Il était environ huit heures du soir. Tout le monde fut réuni dix minutes après. Le repas commença dans le calme, comme d'habitude. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Hidan, qui fut le premier à parler :

« **Au fait, vous savez pas la nouvelle ? La petite Antasia et –**

**-Mange et tais-toi.** lui ordonnai-je sèchement

-**Oh ? Tu voudrais garder ça secret ?**

**-Pas forcément, mais tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir. Mange.**

**-Pff... On peut même pas faire circuler des potins dans c't'organisation ! C'est nul !**

**-Plains toi en silence.** pesta Kakuzu

**-La ferme, radin !** »

Le concerné soupira profondément en enfonçant la tête de son coéquipier dans le plat. … Bon, j'avoue que là j'ai pas pu me retenir d'exploser de rire, suivie de très près par Deidara. Faut dire que la gueule du Jashiniste recouverte de purée, c'est trop excellent !

Avec le blond, on rigola comme ça pendant une bonne minute avant que le chef s'éclaircisse la gorge bruyamment pour nous dire d'arrêter de brailler. J'essuyai le début des larmes au coin de mes yeux puis continuai à manger, pouffant quand je croisai le regard de l'argenté – il s'est essuyé la figure entre temps –.

Nan mais franchement, c'est trop tordant ! Au bout d'un énième long silence, le piercingé se mit debout sur sa chaise puis commença son discours :

« **Je vais vous annoncer les missions de demain. Le duo Hidan/Kakuzu, vous partirez aux alentours de Taki pour capturer le ninja Hasashi Kujima. J'anticipe ta question, Kakuzu : Oui, sa tête est estimée à beaucoup de Ryô. Environ vingt-cinq millions. Ensuite, le duo Itachi/Kisame, vous allez faire un tour près du village d'Iwa pour vérifier quelque chose. Vous aurez plus de détails sur le parchemin que je vais vous donner. Deidara et Sasori, vous irez à la frontière entre le Pays du Feu et le Pays des Rizières. Vous aurez également plus de détails sur votre parchemin. Konan, nous, nous nous rendrons à Oto. Quelqu'un a des questions ?**

**-Ouais, moi,** m'exclamai-je en levant la main, **je vais rester ici ?**

**-Oui. D'autres questions ?** »

Wouah, ça c'était du direct. Tobi lève aussi sa main et s'écrie :

« **Pain-sama, vous n'avez pas donné de mission à Tobi ! Vous avez oublié Tobi !**

**-Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu resteras ici. Et Antasia, pendant notre absence à tous, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ce gamin, il serait bien capable de détruire ce repaire.**

**-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète.** soupirai-je. **Je l'enfermerai dans la cave.**

**-On a une cave ?** s'étonna Kisame

-**Ben j'sais pas, mais si y'en a pas, j'en creuserai une. J'ai pas l'intention de me coltiner cette citrouille toute la journée.**

**-Antasia-chan est méchante avec Tobi ! Tobi veut rester avec Antasia-chan !** – toujours inutile de vous dire qui a dit ça –

**-Eh ben Antasia-chan ne veut pas rester avec Tobi, elle !**

**-Allez, quoi, Antasia-chan, ça peut être sympa ! Tobi et Antasia-chan pourront aller à la plage !**

**-A la plage ?...**

**-Ben oui, à la plage ! Elle n'est pas très loin du repaire !**

**-... Nan, j'ai pas envie. L'océan, c'est pas mon truc.**

**-Alleeeeeez Antaaaaasiaaaaa-chaaaaaaan...**

**-Non !**

**-Antasia-chaaaaaaaaaan...**

**-Rah, j'ai dit non, Tobi !** »

Le susnommé semble commencer à pleurer sous son masque. Je soupire de désespoir puis voit neuf paire d'yeux sur moi, d'un air étonné.

«** Bah quoi ?** demandai-je, blasée

**-Elle a fait... pleurer Tobi...** bégaya Sasori, les yeux exorbités

**-Ben... et alors ? Avec toutes les méchancetés que vous lui dites, il a jamais pleuré ?**

**-Non.**

**-... Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un monstre.**

**-Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est ce que tu es.** répondit Pain, totalement blasé

-**Hey !**

**-Non, plus sérieusement,** fit Konan, **va le réconforter.**

**-Haïn ? Excuse me, chick ?! J'ai dû mal entendre là !**

**-Non non, t'as très bien entendu.**

**-... Un jour, vous aurez tous ma mort sur votre conscience !**

**-Mais oui mais oui... **»

Je fis une moue boudeuse – ou du moins j'essayai – puis me levai de ma chaise pour aller voir le débile au masque orange.

« **Tobi, je –**

**-Nan ! Tobi refuse de parler à Antasia ! Antasia a été trop méchante avec Tobi !**

**-Tobi, écou –**

**-Tobi a dit qu'il n'écouterait plus Antasia ! La la la la la la ! Tobi n'entend rien !**

**-TOBI WOW TU VAS CALMER TA FRITE TOUT DE SUITE SINON TU VAS TE RECEVOIR UN PAIN **– peut être vu de façon : soit le chef, soit un coup de poing. Choisissez ce qui vous plaira –** DANS TA GUEULE !** »

Il sursauta puis se réfugia à côté de Deidara.

«** A-Antasia-chan fait t-très peur co-comme ç-ça...**

**-Ouais ouais,** soupira le blond, **maintenant lâche-moi.**

**-Écoute Tobi...** m'impatientai-je. **Demain, on va aller à la plage, ma –**

**-C'est vrai ?!** s'illumina t-il

**-Oui. MAIS ! Tu dois me promettre de bien te comporter quand on sera là-bas, tu as compris ?**

**-Oui oui, Tobi a très bien compris ! Wouhou ! Tobi va aller à la plage avec Antasia-chan ! Ah ! Et Antasia-chan achètera une glace à Tobi ?!** »

Je me tournai vers Kakuzu.

« **Bah.** il haussa les épaules. **Si ça peut l'empêcher de brailler... **»

Il me lança deux billets.

«** Merci Kakuzu-sama ! Tobi est très très très très content !**

**-Ouais ouais...** » soupira l'homme aux yeux verts

Je soupirai – de désespoir ou de soulagement, je sais pas –, débarrassai mon assiette puis souhaitai bonne nuit et bonne chance à tout le monde. J'essayai ensuite de me diriger vers ma chambre mais m'aperçus de quelque chose en route. J'ai pas de maillot de bain. … Bah, y aura une boutique là-bas – enfin, je suppose –.

Je continuai donc ma route, ne sachant pas vraiment vers où je me dirigeai. A un moment, j'ai dû passer devant le bureau de Pain puisque j'ai entendu des gémissements.

… Nan mais sérieux, ils font flipper dans cette organisation ! Entre le patron et sa « secrétaire » qui font des parties de jambes en l'air, un trésorier qui refuse de donner le moindre sous pour les financements des mission, un foutu croyant immortel, un pantin asocial, une blondinette androgyne fan d'art, un mec avec une citrouille sur la gueule, une plante carnivore – un cannibale dans le cas présent, mais bon –, un poisson hors de l'eau – comme dans Chicken Little ! /PAN/ Ok, je ferme ma gueule –, un asocial avec des yeux chelous et... Euh... C'est tout. Bah, tant mieux, vous me direz. Ah non, y a une autre personne ! Moi. A rajouter sur la liste : Une fille de seize ans venant d'un autre monde. Voilà, c'est officiellement l'organisation la plus bizarre du monde !

So, au bout de sûrement une heure, j'atteins enfin ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et me jetai directement sur mon lit. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

« **Hey. Hey, réveille-toi.**

**-Gnh...** »

Bon sang, qui vient me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ?! J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir... Euh... Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là ?

« **Kess tu fais là ?...** arrivai-je à peine à dire

-**Je pars en mission dans dix minutes. J'étais venu... te... remercier... **»

J'écarquillai les yeux en me réveillant bel et bien. LUI, ME REMERCIER ?! Mais, euh, pourquoi ? En voyant mon air ahuri, il a dû deviner ma question puisqu'il me répond :

«** Par rapport à... enfin... à ça.** »

Il montra son cou.

« **Ah, ça. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était normal, c'est mon boulot.**

**-Non mais... Tu n'as rien dit.**

**-Ah ouais... Ben, tu sais, moi je m'en fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi, alors bon...**

**-... On aura fini notre mission cet après-midi. On reviendra sûrement ce soir.**

**-D'accord. Fais attention à pas te blesser.** »

Il me fit un signe de main que je pris pour un « t'inquiète » puis il partit, sûrement pour rejoindre Kisame. De mon côté, je me recouchai pour m'endormir de nouveau.

* * *

« Cui cui cui cui cui cui ! »

… JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VAIS LES TUER CES PIAFS DE MALHEUR ! So, maintenant, je suis réveillée alors bon... Je vais me lever je pense. … Ou pas. J'ai vraiment trop la flemme.

Je me retournai dans mon lit pour être dos au mur. Tiens ? Je sens quelque chose à côté de moi. … Me dites pas que c'est le sanglier de la dernière fois ! … Bah, nan, impossible. Un sanglier, ça pue, et là, le truc sent la fraise. J'aime bien la fraise.

Eh puis, un sanglier, c'est pas doux comme le truc à côté de moi. … Mais oui, j'y suis, c'est une peluche ! Rah là là, ce que je peux être parano des fois ! … Euh, attendez. DEPUIS QUAND Y A UNE PELUCHE DANS MA CHAMBRE ?!

Je me redressai vivement et regardai le « truc » à côté de moi. Tobi. … Okay, ça commence mal cette journée avec lui. Il semble être endormi.

… Dites, vous me croirez jamais mais j'ai trop envie de lui enlever son masque pour voir à quoi il ressemble dessous. … Bon, allez, je me lance. De toute façon si je me fais prendre, je risque quoi ?

J'approche donc ma main du masque orange... Mais son détenteur bouge soudainement, ce qui me fait sursauter et enlever ma main. Il semble ouvrir les yeux sous son masque puisqu'il s'écrit :

« **Antasia-chan est réveillée !**

**-O-Oui Tobi, je suis réveillée...** »

Il se jette sur moi, manquant de m'étrangler.

« **Antasia-chan et Tobi vont bientôt partir pour la plage, hein hein ?!**

**-Oui Tobi, on va bientôt partir... Laisse moi juste le temps de préparer les affaires. Ah, et...**

**-Mh ?**

**-Va te changer. Un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, c'est pas très discret pour aller à la plage.**

**-Ah. Tobi y va tout de suite ! A tout à l'heure Antsia-chan !**

**-Oui oui, à tout à l'heure.** »

Je soupire encore une fois puis sort de ma chambre en essayant de me diriger vers les cuisines. Au bout d'environ vingt minutes, j'arrive devant la porte en métal.

En l'ouvrant, je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose posé sur la table avec un post-it. C'est Konan. Tss, décidément, elle est trop gentille. Sur le papier, il y a écrit :

_Hey, Antasia !_

_Je sais que cette journée avec l'insupportable citrouille te fatiguera beaucoup et te donnera surtout faim !_

_Avec les sous que Kakuzu t'a passé, tu pourras pas prendre grand chose, alors je vous ai fait des sandwich, pour toi et ton homme-masque de compagnie._

_Profite bien de ta journée à la plage mon chou, on se revoit ce soir !_

_-Konan_

_PS : Rince toi bien l'œil ! On dirait pas comme ça, mais il est sexy le Tobi !_

… Okay. En fait, Konan est juste une grosse perverse. … Mais bon, elle est gentille et elle sait se battre, ça compense.

Je pris donc les sandwichs qui étaient dans une poche puis appelai Tobi. Ce dernier revint quelques secondes plus tard, habillé en short de bain avec une chemise hawaïenne. Il portait un parasol et plein de sacs avec des affaires de plage diverses.

… Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher tout ça ?! Depuis quand les organisations criminelles ont toutes ces affaires dans leur placard ?! … Bon, j'vais pas chercher à comprendre, hein.

« **Tobi, est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner à ma chambre s'il te plaît ?**

**-Pas de problèmes Antasia-chan !** »

Il part donc et je le suis. Attendez. … Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. … Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ma chambre ce matin ?! … Mouais, j'vais mettre ça sur le fait qu'il avait hâte d'aller à l'océan. Bah, ouais, un gamin comme lui peut pas avoir des pensées chelous ! … Enfin, j'espère.

On arriva, je rentrai dans ma cambre puis prit toutes mes affaires pour les mettre dans un sac. Ouais, j'aime pas me séparer de mes affaires. … Ouais, je suis une psychopathe, et alors ?!

Je rentre ensuite dans la salle de bain pour enfiler quelques vêtements légers que j'ai emprunté à Konan il y a deux jours. Une fois ressortie, je vis Tobi qui attendait, assis sur mon lit.

Quand il me vit, il se releva d'un coup en me tirant par le bras vers la sortie du repaire. On commença donc notre chemin vers le Nord, pour aller à la plage.


	9. TU TE DÉBROUILLES !

**... *part en essayant de ne pas passer trop près des haches, tronçonneuses etc***

**... *s'entrave sur une pierre imaginaire***

**Fuck. *voit les armes et leurs propriétaires s'approcher d'elle***

**Hé hé hé, comment ça va ? ... Euh... Copines ? Pas touché ? QU - AAAARRRGGGGHHHH !**

**...**

**Ici la secrétaire de l'auteur, également sa conscience, je vais répondre aux reviews en essayant d'imiter ce truc le mieux possible :**

**Dark-Alex-Demon :**** Hé hé hé... J'adore quand les mecs reçoivent un coup de pied dans les cacahuètes, ça plait à tout le monde 8D Oui, il dépend d'Anta-chan, mais rien ne sera révélé pour le moment u_u Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'à partir de ce chapitre, l'ARC P*TE "débute réellement" :D Merci pour tes encouragements et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Je vais me donner à fond pour la suite !**

**Charnar :**** Thx ! Oui, y aura un peu de Tobi x Anta mais léger quoi u_u (si je me laissais faire ça partirait en lemon et je devrais changer le rating xD) La suite n'est pas arrivée vite comme tu peux le voir mais j'espère que ce chapitre te fera quand même plaisir x3**

**Raffie :**** Tobi en maillot ? Mmmmmmh, laisse moi te résumer ça. Putain. De. Beau. Gosse. Bon, même si c'est Obito - SPOIIIIIIL - et que du coup il est défiguré du côté droit, il n'en reste pas moins un Dieu *-* (- aime bien Tobi, ça se voit ?)**

**Anon :**** Merci de me pardonner :'D Tant mieux c'est le but uwu (ouais mais faut pas oublier que Pain est le boss tout-puissant et que du coup il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut û_u donc bon...) Heureusement qu'elle y survivra, parce que si elle crève à cause de ça, franchement... xD 'fin bref. Merci à toi, tes reviews sont toujours agréables à lire :'D**

* * *

Ça faisait à peu près une heure que l'on marchait, avec Tobi. De là où on était, on pouvait déjà apercevoir l'océan. Pour tout vous avouer, mes jambes me faisaient très mal. … J'aurais peut-être pas dû passer des heures devant les jeux vidéos finalement. Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet.

Je disais donc... Le petit imbécile – même si je dois avouer que c'est lui qui a donné le trajet à suivre, pour pas qu'on se perde – à mes côtés ne faisait que sautiller partout en se réjouissant de l'endroit où nous allons.

… Bon, je vais pas me plaindre de lui, après tout, il porte absolument tout les sacs ! Il est bien plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air.

En le regardant de plus près, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait quelques marques sur la partie droite de son corps. Déformation ? Possible. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il porte un masque. Mais ces « blessures » n'avaient pas l'air naturelles.

C'était comme si il s'était fait écrasé par quelque chose, mais qu'on avait arrangé un peu son corps. Enfin, c'est toujours difficile à vous expliquer. Après tout, moi-même je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête quelques fois.

… Ouais, je sais, je suis une malade mentale, ça vous pose un problème ?! Do you have a problem with me, mother of god ?! … Hum, so;

C'est au bout d'environ dix minutes qu'on arrive à l'entrée d'un « village », si on peut l'appeler comme ça. C'est plutôt un ensemble d'hôtels et de boutiques avant la plage. Un truc bien commercial, m'voyez ?

« **Youpi, Antasia-chan et Tobi sont enfin arrivés ! Antasia-chan et Tobi vont pouvoir aller se baigner !**

**-Oui oui Tobi, on va y aller...** soupirai-je. **Mais avant, j'ai une petite course à faire.**

**-Ah ? Euh, d'accord. **»

Je balayes quelques boutiques du coin de l'œil, essayant de trouver un truc simple mais pas trop moche. Je finis par trouver un magasin qui ne semble pas être trop cher, pas trop osé et pas trop moche.

Je dis donc à Tobi de m'attendre à l'entrée pendant que je fais mes courses. Je trouve un truc rapidement et vais directement à la caisse – ça se voit que j'aime pas les descriptions ? –.

Quand je ressors, je ne vois pas le débile qui m'accompagnait. Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé se fourrer encore ?! Je commence à faire quelques pas aux alentours – en faisant attention de ne pas me perdre – mais ne le vois toujours pas.

J'étais sur le point de hurler son nom quand je sentis quelqu'un poser une main sur mon épaule tout en criant :

« **BOUH !** »

… Là, j'ai hurlé comme j'ai jamais hurlé. J'en suis même tombée par terre, pour vous dire ! Je sais que tout le monde doit être en train de me regarder mais j'en ai réellement rien à carrer.

En ce moment, je suis plus concentrée sur la personne responsable de ma frayeur. Personne qui n'est autre que Tobi, d'ailleurs, hein, c'était tellement évident. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux sans doute remplis à la fois de colère et de stupeur.

Il sembla rire sous son masque avant de me tendre sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris après un instant d'hésitation puis lui soufflai-je :

« **Refais plus jamais ça, t'as compris ?** »

Il acquiesça avec ce qu'il me semblait être un sourire puis, après quelques secondes où il sembla réfléchir – quand bien même c'était possible pour lui –, son visage s'illumina :

« **Est-ce que Tobi a manqué à Antasia-chan ?**

**-Eh ?** »

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour que l'information arrive à mon cerveau mais j'ai fini par comprendre. … Ce mec était vraiment trop con !

« **Bien sûr que non, imbécile !** m'écriai-je en lui assénant un coup à l'arrière de la tête. **C'est juste que sans toi je serais incapable de me diriger ! T'es mon GPS, rien d'autre !**

**-Un jépéaisse ? C'est quoi ?** »

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais vraiment trop la flemme de lui expliquer. Je finis par soupirer d'agacement puis lui fis signe qu'on partait vers la plage. Il reprit soudainement son air guilleret puis m'accompagna en sautillant, comme un imbécile heureux d'un remix de La Petite Maison dans la Prairie.

Une fois qu'on fut arrivés sur le sable, je lui confiai la dure – ou pas – tâche d'aller trouver une place. Pendant ce temps, je partis vers les cabines pour mettre mon tout nouveau maillot. J'en étais contente, il m'allait bien et faisait pas trop Carla.

Quand je sortis, je vis Tobi, au loin, qui me faisait des signes de main. Je soupirai donc pour ce qui devait être la vingt-deuxième fois de la journée puis le rejoint.

Je sortis donc une serviette de plage du sac pour la poser sur le sable puis m'écroulai littéralement dessus. Si j'avais pesé une tonne de plus, les murs auraient tremblé jusqu'à Suna. Nan nan, je déconne pas.

J'entendis Tobi gémir comme un enfant boudeur. C'est en levant à peine la tête que je pestai :

« **Quoi ?**

**-Si Antasia-chan reste ici, c'est pas drôle ! Et Tobi a envie de s'amuser !**

**-Mais vas-y tout seul, moi je bronze...**

**-Non, Tobi veut y aller avec Antrasia-chan !**

**-Tobi, je te jure que si tu te plains encore, on rentre illico au repaire !**

**-... Bon, d'accord. Mais Antasia-chan peut passer de la crème solaire à Tobi ?**

**-... What ?**

**-Si Tobi mets pas de crème solaire, il va avoir des coups de soleil et après Hidan-senpai va se moquer de lui !**

**-Roh, te plains pas, tu vas pas en attraper beaucoup, t'es pas blanc comme un cul non plus !** »

Ah, poésie, quand tu nous tiens... Euh, sorry. Il serait peut-être temps que je remette mon langage en cause. So.

« **Antasia-chaaaaaaaan...** me supplie t-il, pleurnichant sous son masque

**-... Rah, ça va, je vais le faire !** »

J'empoigne le tube et commence à lui passer de la crème dans le dos. … J'vous jure, vu comme ça, on dirait que j'suis une mère. Ou une petite copine, à voir. Mais la première option me semble la moins inquiétante – enfin ça dépend le point de vue –.

Pendant ce temps, l'imbécile au masque chantonne, s'amusant avec le sable. … J'vous jure, dès que je revois ce putain de Pain, je l'embroche ! Il va payer l'affront qu'il m'a fait en me refilant un cas pareil !

… N'empêche, Konan avait raison, il est sacrément bien bâtis le Tobi ! … Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ? … Bon, ok, c'est terminé, je démissionne, ce monde va me rendre folle ! DÉFINITIVEMENT !

« **Antasia-chan peut en passer sur les bras de Tobi aussi ?**

**-Quoi ?! Nan mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Tu peux très bien le faire tout seul !**

**-M-Mais...** »

Et voilà, il commence à pleurer ! Rah, si je la vois, cette putain d'étoile filante, je lui défonce littéralement sa gueule !

« **C'est bon, c'est bon, pleure pas, je vais le faire !** »

Il arrêta tout de suite de pleurnicher pour rire d'une façon enfantine. … Vraiment, il va me tuer un de ces jours ! Je soupire d'agacement mais continue de lui passer la crème sur ses membres.

Une fois les bras faits, je lui déclare que j'ai fini mais il continue de me fixer. … Non mais je rêve ! Il veut peut-être que je lui tienne son engin quand il va aux chiottes aussi ?!

« **Tobi...** sifflai-je entre mes dents

-**Ouiiiii ?** fit-il, l'air de rien

-**Maintenant... TU. TE. DÉBROUILLES !**

**-Maieuh... **»

Ne voulant pas l'écouter geindre une minute de plus, je me détourne et commence à me rendre vers la serviette qui m'attends bien sagement. Seulement, j'ai à peine fait un pas que je me fais agripper le bras et tombe en arrière, sur Tobi.

Finalement, on est tout les deux au sol dans une position assez... Comment dire ? Gênante ? Bizarre ? Inquiétante ? Ou peut-être juste invraisemblable. En fait, je me suis retrouvée assise entre ses jambes, son torse contre mon dos. Le pire, c'est qu'il semble pas décidé à me laisser partir, le bougre !

« **Tobi, arrête... Tout le monde nous regarde...** grogne-je

**-Mh.** »

Il avait répondu d'une voix grave que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'étais tellement étonnée que je ne disais plus rien, les yeux écarquillés. Il me relâcha au bout d'environ une minute, prit le tube de crème et commença à m'en passer dans le dos. Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas.

Je me doutais bien qu'une voix aussi aiguë, c'était impossible à avoir pour un homme, mais quand même. Tobi était en fait une personne tout à fait différente ce qu'il faisait croire à tout le monde. Ça me faisait peur, d'une certaine manière.

Au bout d'un moment, il se mit en face de moi et me mit une noisette de crème sur le nez.

« **T'as pas l'air très futée comme ça tu sais.** » rit-il

Voilà donc la vraie personnalité de Tobi... C'est étrange qu'il montre ça si vite, mais bon. J'eus un petit sourire, prit un peu de crème qu'il y avait sur mon nez puis avec, je dessinai un smiley sur son masque.

« **Toi non plus.** » répliquai-je

Il reprit son rire de gamin, m'étala vite fait ce qu'il y avait sur mon nez puis s'exclama joyeusement de sa voix aiguë :

« **Tobi et Antasia-chan vont se baigner maintenant ?**

**-Tobi, je t'ai dit que –** »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'avait déjà soulevée et mise sur son épaule.

« **Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!**

**-Ben, Tobi emmène Antasia-chan dans l'eau.**

**-Non mais je t'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'y aller !** »

Il ne cilla pas et continua sa route. Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement. En même temps, vous allez me dire, une fille qui beugle comme un hippopotame, transportée comme un sac à patate sur l'épaule d'un gars avec un masque orange, ça se remarque. Moi qui voulait faire dans la discrétion... Mais ce n'est pas mon plus gros problème.

Ce fou furieux va me jeter dans l'eau ! Dans l'EAU, bordel ! Je vais creveeeeeer ! Mais je ne le dirais pas, pour garder un minimum de dignité ! Le minimum du peu qui me reste, je vous avoue que c'est pas beaucoup, mais bon...

Avec tout mon débat intérieur, je me suis pas rendue compte qu'on était maintenant dans mon élément de terreur. Et que Tobi m'avait libérée. Pour me jeter. NAAAAAAAAAAN JE SAIS PAS NAGER BORDEL OF SHIT JE VAIS CREVER NOYÉE ! AU DIABLE LA DIGNITÉ J'EN AI PLUS RIEN A FOUTRE !

« **NON TOBI FAIS PAS ÇA JE –** »

Trop tard. Il m'avait jetée. Bah, cette mort me correspond assez bien en fin de compte. Ridicule. Mouais... Ayant encore – par miracle – la tête hors de l'eau, je m'écriai :

« **JE SAIS PAS NAGER ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE AU MASQUE ORANGE ! JE VAIS MOURIR NOYÉE A CAUSE DE TOI, FOUTUE CHUPA CHUPS !**

**-Antasia...**

**-AU SECOURS, JE ME NOIE !**

**-Antasia.**

**-A L'AIDE JE –**

**-Oh je te parle !**

**-QUOI ?!** »

Je levai mon regard vers Tobi. Qui avait l'eau un peu au-dessus des genoux. Mais alors, ça veut dire que...

« **Je vais pas me noyer ? **»

Il soupira – de désespoir, sans doute – puis rit de sa voix enfantine en m'aidant à me relever.

« **C'était pour ça que Antasia-chan ne voulait pas venir avec Tobi ?**

**-O-Ouais...**

**-Antasia-chan n'a pas à avoir honte, il y a d'autres personnes qui ne savent pas nager !**

**-Non mais Tobi, j'ai seize ans, bordel ! Seize ans ! Et je sais toujours pas nager ! Je sais pas faire du vélo non plus !** »

J'ai eu l'impression qu'après avoir dit ça, masque-man a pouffé. … Mais ce n'est que mon imagination, pas vrai ?

« **Allez, Tobi va apprendre à Antasia-chan ! Après tout, c'est pas bien compliqué.**

**-Non c'est bon, ça suffit ! Je retourne sur le sable !** »

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais il agrippa mon poignet. Il veut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille, bordel ?!

« **Tobi, sérieusement, tu fais chier !**

**-Je sais. Mais à ton avis, quelle sera la réaction de Hidan si il apprenait que tu ne sais pas nager ?** »

C'est dingue comment son changement de caractère et de voix me perturbe. Mais bon, le plus important est ce qu'il vient de dire. … Le temps que je me rende compte.

« **Oh non, tu vas pas oser ?!** »

Pour toute réponse, il ricana. … Ce qu'il me fait, ça ressemblerait presque à un caprice ! Mais bon...

« **C'est bon, t'as gagné... **» soupirai-je

Il faut dire que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec ce foutu immortel se foutre de ma gueule h24... So.

Puisque j'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper la honte, je ne vais pas vous raconter le pourquoi du comment ça s'est passé. Par contre, je peux vous dire, fière de moi, qu'à la fin de la journée, j'ai maîtrisé la crawl ! YEAH ! … Comment ça j'ai l'air d'une psychopathe ? … So.

Après ça, Tobi – ayant retrouvé sa personnalité première entre-temps – me demanda si on pouvait aller acheter les glaces maintenant. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'air se rafraîchissait, c'était donc le dernier moment pour le faire.

Il récupéra les affaires pendant que je choisissais les sucreries glacées. Quand je revins, masque-man était assis sur une murette, face de la plage. Je lui tendis ce qu'il désirait tant puis m'assis à côté de lui.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il avala la glace en moins de temps qu'il faut pour faire un rituel de sacrifice Jashiniste. Et moi qui n'avais même pas attaqué le cornet...

« **Tobi, tu fais peur des fois, tu sais ?** »

Il ne répondit rien mais rit de sa petite voix aiguë. Sans savoir pourquoi, je souris de toutes mes dents en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« **Tu sais,** avouai-je, **je te préfère comme ça. T'es plus mignon.**

**-Ah ? Alors rien que pour faire plaisir à Antasia-chan, Tobi restera comme ça le plus souvent qu'il le peut !** »

Je grimaçai. L'idée ne me plaisait pas tellement. Je veux dire, Tobi en innocent, c'est bien, mais ça fait plein de conneries.

« **Pourquoi Antasia-chan fait cette tête ?**

**-Eh, euh... Pour rien Tobi, pour rien.**

**-Ça ne fait pas plaisir à Antasia-chan, hein ? L'idée de Tobi n'est pas bien, c'est ça ?** il commençait à pleurnicher

**-M-Mais non Tobi, pas du tout ! Tobi is a good boy !**

**-... Quoi ?** »

En voyant son regard, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais parlé anglais sans le vouloir.

« **Tobi is a good boy. Ça veut dire que tu es un bon garçon.**

**-Ah bon ?... Alors... TOBI IS A GOOD BOY ! **»

Il avait crié tellement fort que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. En même temps le jour où vous voyez un mec avec un masque orange hurler quelque chose dans une langue qui n'existe pas dans votre monde, et que cela ne vous surprend pas, appelez-moi, je serais ravie de vous taper la discu'. So.

Je l'incitai à baisser d'un ton, ce qu'il fit presque à contre-cœur. Presque. Oui, parce que apparemment, monsieur Chupa Chups n'aime pas voir beaucoup de regards braqués sur lui. Seulement sur lui. Parce que quand c'est lui ET une autre personne il s'en fout. Fuck la logique, j'ai envie de dire. Mais bon.

Quand j'ai enfin fini ma glace, le soleil était couché, je décidai donc que c'était le moment de rentrer. Sur le chemin, Tobi me racontait des blagues pourries. Tellement pourries que j'y rigolais de désespoir. Nous étions presque arrivés au repaire quand mon acolyte posa les sacs contre un arbre.

« **Tobi a un peu mal aux bras...** soupira t-il

-**J'peux comprendre, c'est que c'est lourd ce bordel. **» je souris

J'entendis un petit bruit venant du repaire. Tobi réagit au quart de tour. Il cria mon nom puis se jeta sur moi avant qu'une explosion retentit. En voyant ce qu'il y avait devant moi, je me défis de la prise de Tobi, m'approchai du bâtiment puis m'écroulai à genoux. Je n'y croyais pas.

Le repaire venait de prendre feu.

* * *

**Mouahahahaha ! C'est que j'en deviendrais presque sadique !**

**Bref. N'hésitez pas à laisser une revieeeeew ! Ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

**Je vous annonce aussi qu'à partir de ce chapitre, vous aurez droit à une petite anecdote concernant notre organisation préférée ! Enjoyez-vous à lire la première ci-dessous !**

**1. JOURNAL D'UN IMMORTEL**

**Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'écrirais ce que je pense sur un bouquin... Je suis un Jashiniste bordel ! Je dis tout ce que je pense ! Enfin, pas vraiment tout... Je dois avouer que je ne dirais jamais à ce radin qui me sert de coéquipier que je l'espionne sous la douche quelques fois... Mais c'est pas du tout ce plein de gens [yaoistes Hidan, yaoistes] pourraient croire ! Je suis hétéro ! Enfin, je pense. Aux dernières nouvelles, je le suis. J'espionne juste K'zu pour voir son putain de visage ! Non mais sérieux, même moi qui reste h24 avec lui, je l'ai jamais vu ! Ce type me met décidément tout le temps en rogne... Et puis, y a autre chose - que je me dérange pas de dire au chef mais il m'écoute jamais - ! Y A UNE SEULE FILLE DANS CETTE ORGANISATION DE MERDE ! ET ELLE EST AU BOSS EN PLUS ! COMMENT JE FAIS MOI HEIN ?! ET LES AUTRES ?! ON VA TOUS DEVENIR GAYS COMME ITACHI SI ÇA CONTINUE ! VOUS M'IMAGINEZ VRAIMENT METTRE DU FOND DE TEINT ET DU MASCARA, HEIN ?! Euh... Mais à qui je parle là ? 'tain. Vivement qu'on recrute une meuf pour que j'me défoule dessus, moi, j'vous l'dis !**

**Trois jours plus tard, Antasia était transportée dans le monde de Naruto.**


End file.
